Come Back
by FirstupLastdown
Summary: Santana is basically married to her job, with her family back home what is she suppose to do when she runs into someone unexpected at the airport before her deployment. AU. Title may change. Review away and give ideas!
1. Chapter 1

"Let me know when you land in New York, I'll try to work on Kurt."  
" look Rach it's not like I planned this!"  
"I know Tana, you know how Kurt acts."  
"Ugh. I know unfortunately. And I know it all too..."  
Speed walking down the airport terminal trying to find her gate, Santana wasn't watching where she was walking and somehow managed to run into Hollywood's wild child Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell?! Can you not watch where you're going?!"  
"Oh my god I am so sorry ma'am! Look Rach gotta go!"  
Santana's eyes widen when she realizes she knocked someone over. _Shit she's pissed. I'm dead_. Santana thought. Not only did Santana manage to run into Thee Quinn Fabray but she also managed to spill her coffee and Quinn's coffee everywhere.  
"Here's some napkins and 10 bucks buy yourself a new coffee on me. I  
really have to catch my plane!" Then Santana takes off for the gate. "What about my shirt?!" Quinn yells at Santana's retreating body. Quinn throws her arms up and sighs "Perfect absolutely perfect" Quinn mutters

"First class and military personnel can now board" Santana stood up with her new coffee in hand and headed for the flight attendants. After finding her seat and placing her bags in the overhead bin Santana got up to change her clothes

"Last call for flight 762 nonstop to New York" Quinn finally stood up and went to board the plane. Since her run in with the crazy person running down the terminal she had missed the boarding calls. Quinn makes her way down to her seat and finds someone stuff is already in the window seat. _And I have to share my seat _Quinn thought. Quinn placed her things in her overhead bin and got situated in her seat.

A few minutes later Quinn heard someone clear their throat so she looked up  
"Excuse me ma'am" Quinn's eyes widen in surprise seeing the crazy lady who had knocked  
her down earlier was standing in front of her in full uniform.  
"You're a solider" Santana looks up and gulps "y-yeah I am." And goes to get settled into  
her seat. After Quinn sits down and gets resituated in her chair Santana looks  
over and goes "Sorry about running you over earlier and spilling your  
coffee I was already running behind because my cousin was throwing a fit about me not being able to attend his wedding"  
"Nah your fine it was ice coffee so no burns or anything just a ruined  
top" Quinn says and pulls her shirt off her body and giggles when it suctions back to her body.  
"Good" Santana replies and shakes her head.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your pilot speaking..."  
"No shit." Quinn whispers while rolling her eyes. Santana shakes her head and pulls her laptop out and turns it on.  
"We'll be hitting sunny skies all the way to New York, the temperature  
in New York is about 80 with nothing but sunshine."

Quinn looks over and sees Santana not paying any attention to pilot but paying attention to her email she hears Santana sigh and start to reply to an email.  
"Cross American Airlines would like welcome aboard Staff Sergeant  
Santana Lopez. On behalf of the passengers, flight attendants, my copilot, and myself we would like to say Thank You and to come home safe from your deployment."  
The plane erupted into cheers and the people are the two started to thank Santana for her service and to wish her well.

As the flight attendants starting going over take off procedures Quinn asked Santana if she ever got tired of people thanking her and wishing her well. Santana responded with "it comes with the job. Sometimes  
it's gets annoying... But it's good to know that there's people out there that still support us no matter what." Quinn smiled at Santana's response then continued looking through her magazine and reading the article about herself and looking at pictures from the photo-shoot that day.

About an hour into the flight Quinn closed her magazine and looked over to see what Santana was doing. She found Santana to be very involved in watching a video of a little boy who had to be about 3 or 4 dancing around with a guitar just his size. She assumed the little boy was also singing but she wasn't sure. Quinn was still watching towards the end when the little boy was spinning around and fell. Santana and her busted up laughing.

Quinn nudged Santana with her elbow, so Santana removed her headphones from her ears to listen  
"Cute kid"  
"Thanks. He's not mine though. He's my godson."  
"He's got quite the dancing skills." Quinn and Santana laughed  
"He should he's got a voice also... His mom is a Broadway star and I'm his cousin so naturally he's got talent in his bones."  
Quinn loved seeing the way Santana's eyes lit up when she talked about the little boy so she decided to ask more about him and her life.  
"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Quinn Fabray" Quinn held out her hand  
"Santana Lopez" Santana shook Quinn's hand and shook it. "I know who  
you are, I didn't know if you were like me and would rather not be recognized. So I just let it go. But it's nice to meet you Ms. Fabray. You've been my favorite actress since you've take Hollywood by storm"  
Quinn blushes at the compliment and replies with a thanks.

"So who's the little guy?"  
Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion and looks at Quinn. Quinn points to the little boy on the screen.  
"Oh! That would be the one of only two men after my heart. That's my godson Mason Berry- Hudson."  
Santana stops her story digs through her bag and grabs a shirt and a pair of sweats and hands them to Quinn. Quinn looks at her confused. Santana tells her to go change and she'll continue in about her family.

A few minutes later Quinn returns "you were a cheerleader?!" Santana laughs and responds with "head cheerleader to be exact and captain of the soccer team" as she points to the emblem on the sweats that say "WMHS soccer" with a number 13 in the center of a soccer ball.  
"Impressive."

After Quinn got resettled in her seat she looked at Santana and told her to continue her story.  
"Ok so as I mentioned before this little man is the son Broadway superstar Rachel Berry. And my idiot cousin Finn."  
"You know Rachel Berry?!" Quinn basically shouted the man in front of her asked her shush and Quinn blushed when Santana laughed.  
"Yeah I do. I went to school with her. We became best friends our junior year of high school, she started dated my cousin Finn. If it weren't for Finn we probably wouldn't be friends."  
"Oh? Why?" Quinn asked innocently.  
"See me and Rachel come from two areas. I was worried about my grades and sports so I could get into a decent college. Rachel had everything planned out she was going to become a Broadway star. Me I was the girl who sat quietly at the back of class didn't bug anyone, did my homework and class work. I was on the debate team. With my sports came popularity. But I stayed out the spot light I avoided it all costs."  
Quinn shook her head as if to say continue.  
"I was the girl who went home every day after school and hung out with my family after my school work was done. Then one day Finn brought Rachel to a family gathering and boom, we hit it off and haven't looked back since. She basically saved me from myself. She's amazing, a great mother and great friend."  
"Still can't believe you know Rachel Berry!"

Quinn looked at Santana and just stared at her. Santana becoming a bit uncomfortable finally goes "what?"  
Quinn responds with "take a picture with me!" Santana's eyes widen in surprise "r-really?" Quinn nods her yes furiously and goes it's not every day I meet a soldier who is Rachel Berry's best friend!" Santana laughs "alright" Quinn claps her hands and grabs her iPad and sets it up to take pictures.  
The pair takes a bunch of pictures some smiling some with goofy faces. In one picture Quinn took Santana's uniform jacket and put it on for the picture, this picture was instantly one of their favorites. In  
another Quinn took Santana's patrol cap and put it on and did a serious face Santana laughed at her. It was the perfect picture.

"You have a twitter right?" Quinn asks. Santana responds with "yeah"  
Quinn took one of pictures of them smiling, opened her twitter account, and turned to Santana and goes "want to see something cool"? Santana shrugs her shoulders so Quinn posts the picture with the  
caption "met this amazing solider **SSGTPEZ** on my flight to NY. Thank  
you SSGT Santana Lopez"  
Quinn then told Santana to check her account. So Santana does her followers grew and people retweeted and commented back on the picture. To say Santana was shocked was an understatement. She would never fully understand why people were so obsessed with people they've never met. But regardless she loved the attention they got.

Halfway through the flight Santana had fallen asleep and Quinn started watching a movie. During Santana's slumber she had somehow ended up with her head on Quinn's shoulder so Quinn being Quinn and not being one to turn down pictures started taking more pictures. She then rested her head on Santana's and passed out for the remainder of the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I own nothing expect my own character Mason and a few others that will introduced down the line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Anyways.. Enjoy :)

As the plane landed Santana awoke with a start and bumped heads with Quinn. Quinn grumbled and grabbed her head where they had connected.  
"Sorry." Santana shook her head waking herself rest of the way up. "It's no big. Promise." Quinn and Santana starting packing their things and stood up as the plane arrived at the gate. Santana being the gentlewomen that she is let everyone out before her. Quinn also hung around waiting since it was already packed with everyone trying to get off. A guy leaving his seat had tripped and fell into Quinn pushing her back into Santana. Santana's hands instantly went to Quinn's waist to steady her. 

Santana whispered "if you wanted to get close at least take me to dinner first" Quinn whipped around and Santana just smirked and laughed. Quinn shook her head and grabbed her bags and started walking  
off the plane followed by Santana. They both walked as far as Santana could go.  
"How longs your lay over?" Quinn asked Santana. Santana replied with about 3 hours. Santana could see Quinn internal debate and spoke up.  
"Go head and leave. I'll be fine. We follow each other on twitter now so if you wanna talk just hit me up on there. Oh and keep the clothes.. They look good on you."  
Quinn blushed. "Thanks. Stay safe over there. Keep your head and watch your back."  
Santana nodded "will do ma'am. Enjoy New York." Quinn gave Santana a huge hug which Santana gratefully returned. When the hug was over Quinn waved and walked away. Santana waved back and set off to find her next gate and called Rachel in the process.

"Mr. Hummel speaking"  
"Kurt you really need to stop answering your phone like that. It's weird."  
"Oh now you decide to call?!"  
"I called Rachel!"  
"Not the same! So are you in New York now?"  
"Yeah just landed I have about an hour left in my layover.. I've made the calls I needed too figured I'd end with the person who currently hates me"  
"Santana I don't hate you I'm just upset you can't be at my wedding. I even tried to plan it around a time you would be home!"  
"I know I really am sorry! It's like I planned for this to happen. I'm just as upset about it. But it's my job and I can't say no."  
"Yeah I know. I'll send you pictures and videos. We decided to splurge and hire someone to video tape and takes pictures of the whole thing."  
"Thanks Kurt. Okay well I need eat and finish finding my gate. I had a mishap last time and almost missed my flight."  
"Yeah I seen on twitter you ran into thee Quinn Fabray!"  
"More like completely knocked her over and spilled our coffee on her. We ended up sitting next to each other and what not. She distracted me from takeoff and I fell asleep for the landing so I didn't completely freak out "  
Kurt laughs  
"Alright I got to go Blaine just arrived we're heading out to Rachel's show."  
"Alright tell Rachel I said break a leg. Tell bow ties I said hi. I miss you guys. Love you Kurt. I'll see you around Christmas! Bye!"  
"Bye San stay safe!"  
Santana looked around and figured she could find something to eat and board her plane.

As Quinn was leaving the airport she met up with her security detail. _Of course the paparazzi found me here_ she thought. Quinn climbed into the car and told the driver to take her to the hotel. Once she arrived she realized she had less time than she thought to get ready and then meet up with Mercedes for the show. Quinn had just finished doing her hair when she heard someone knocking at her door. She slowly walked over to answer it she already knew who it was. When she flung the door open and was instantly greeted with a "babbbbyy girl it's been forever! Welcome back to New York!" And a bear hug. "It's great to be back Cedes. Trust me I've missed this city and you! When you moving back to join me on the West coast!?" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders "a few years?" They laughed and headed for the car that was parked in front of the hotel.

When they got to the theatre they got their drinks and then found their seats. The best friends continued their banter until the lights had dimmed down which meant the show was starting. During the intermission Mercedes went and got them something to snack on to hold them over until dinner. While Mercedes was gone Quinn took to her phone and opened her twitter and scrolled through looking for her newest friend. Once she found her she browsed through her pictures. Many were of her and Mason, Quinn could really tell she loved that kid with all of heart. A few were with Rachel, and a few with two guys who Quinn assumed were Kurt and Finn. Her profile picture was one of her and two older people, Quinn assumed they might be her grandparents. It was a cute picture. Santana was in her dress blues and the older gentleman had a suit on and the older lady had a very pretty floral print dress with a black cardigan over her shoulders. All three had the brightest smiles on their faces. Quinn sent a direct message to Santana  
"Hey Santana, I know you're probably busy and won't see this for a while but could you send me your email address I would like to send the rest of those pictures to you! Thanks, Quinn."

Mercedes had returned just as Quinn was putting away her phone and Quinn has scarfed down the donut just in time for the intermission to be over and the rest of the show to go on. After the show had ended Rachel came out on the stage and thanked everyone for showing up and sang a song just for the audience which ended in a standing ovation and tons of cheers.

Dinner time had come around and Quinn was starving. "What are you getting Q?" Quinn looked up from her menu and goes "everything!" Mercedes laughed and said good thing you're paying. Mercedes asked how her flight was and how long she was in New York for. Quinn told her all about Santana and how she knew Rachel Berry and informed her she was only in the city the weekend because work called Monday morning. Luckily the director gave everyone the weekend off because otherwise she wouldn't be in New York right now. She was grateful.

Quinn was calling it a night and promised Mercedes that she would call when she got tomorrow and that they would have lunch. Quinn was beat from the flight, the show, and dinner. So she got into the shower and relaxed. _I need a spa day _Quinn thought. After her shower she climbed into bed and got on her laptop she checked Facebook account, checked her email and replied back to the ones worth replying back to, then got on her twitter. To her surprise she had a message from Santana containing her email address. So Quinn updated her twitter with "had a great night with my BFF** MercedesJ**! Glad to back in NY! Also anyone who hasn't check out **RACHELB**'s new show! Do it, totally worth it!"  
Quinn then quickly brought back up her email and started an email to Santana and added all the pictures. She thought about adding the one she took while Santana was sleeping but decided on adding one or two of those. Quinn also checked the day's new headlines about herself by googling her  
name. She rolled her eyes when she seen the headlines: HOLLYWOODS WILD CHILD SETTLING DOWN?! with a picture of her walking out of the airport in Santana's clothes. Another headline read: QUINN FABRAY OFF THE MARKET TO A SOLIDER?! And had the picture she posted on twitter earlier. _Creeps _Quinn thought. Quinn decided to shut down her laptop and watch a movie till she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week and Santana was not happy where she was. Her unit was getting ready to go out on a patrol again. She doesn't know if she's more pissed about the fact her unit is being sent out on patrol  
again or that fact she'll be stuck eating an MRE for the third night this week. She's gonna go with the latter. Santana loves her job, loves defending her country, loves the guys in her unit. They're like the brothers she never had in return they treat her like their little sister and one of the guys so there's no hard feelings. During her down time Santana is checking her email and sees the email from Quinn along with one from Rachel, Kurt, and Finn. She responds to their first and then to Quinn's.  
"Quinn, thanks for the pictures I appreciate them.. What I don't appreciate is you taking pictures of my while I'm sleeping. I know you have more because I am irresistible and you seem like a girl who would take them and use them as black mail. That's okay though. Lol. Thanks for the pictures again... I'll have to print them off when I get home again. Alright well it's time for my patrol again. Talk to you later Quinn. "

The guys in Santana's unit like to bug her. They've quickly learned she's a firecracker and witty. All of them like to kid her about her lady loving. At first she was a little iffy. She's in a unit with all guys and her platoon only has 3 other girls in it unfortunately they're in other units. That's what she gets for being in communications. She loves her guys though. They're like her second family. Yelling brings her out of her thoughts.  
"No! No way! Ninja turtles are totally way better!"  
"Garcia no! Power rangers is where it's at! At least they can be humans  
if they wanted to and the turtles are ran by a rat. A rat!"

"Lopez for the tie breaker what do you say?!"  
Santana looks up "say about what?!"  
PVT Hall looks at her with his jaw dropped and goes "were you not  
listening?! Who's better ninja turtles or power rangers?!" Santana shakes her head laughs and goes "ninja turtles all the way baby!"

Garcia fist pumps in triumph and yells told you so while Hall sulks in the corner and further into his chair and grumbles whatever. Santana laughs. She loves these guys. Suddenly shots starting flying. And Garcia yells "GET DOWN!"

Quinn's back in LA and is back on set. Sometimes she wishes she was born to someone other than her parents. Celebrity lawyer Russell Fabray and the real housewives star Judy Fabray are her parents. So Quinn and her sister have pretty much grown up in front of anyone who watches her mother's show and whoever watches entertainment news. But Quinn got her nickname from the nights of partying, getting caught by the cops when she was younger, and even managing to get kicked out if her parents' house.. twice. They would always take her back whenever they got bad publicity. The price of a parents love. Russell and Judy were good parents they gave Quinn everything she ever wanted but maybe that's where the problem started. Maybe she have been more like sister and got out of Hollywood as soon as she could of, Frannie now works on the east coast as stock trader, then there's Quinn who's now sitting  
on the set of her supposedly next Hollywood "hit" and right now she could care less.

During her break Quinn decides to walk around the lot. (So much for filming on location) Quinn thought. Quinn is brought out her thoughts when she is practically tackled by a bubbly blonde, if this blonde wasn't her good friend she would be so pissed right now. Luckily she's known Brittany for a few years; they met when Quinn had to take dance classes for a movie role.  
"Britt what are doing here?! I thought you were on tour."  
"Oh I am I had come choreograph a music video so I got a few days off."  
"It's really good to see you Britt but I have to get back on set. The  
directors already throwing a fit about us missing call time earlier."  
"Have fun Quinn!"  
While Quinn walked back to the set she got lost in thoughts about the solider she met on the plane. Quinn made a promise to herself to email Santana when she got another break.

Finally walking through the door Quinn turned the TV to some jazz music and poured herself a glass of wine. Quinn started dancing around slowly making her way towards the couch where her computer and phone were resting on the coffee table. She started her laptop up and did her nightly routine of checking her social media and emails, only responding to those she thought were worth responding back to, which  
was mostly Mercedes and her agent, she ignored the ones from her parents and sister. Her phones started vibrating looking to see who was calling the caller ID read "mom" so she let it go to voicemail and  
starting her email to Santana.  
"Santana, you think you know me so well. But yeah you're right I have  
more and do plan to use them as blackmail or post them on twitter when  
you least expect it. That's the Quinn Fabray way. How are you doing?  
Staying out of harms way? I hope so. I seen Rachel's new show,  
absolutely fantastic. I didn't know she could sing, that throw me for  
a loop but it was fantastic! I loved it. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Quinn"  
Quinn decided to check her voicemail, her eyes widening when she heard what her mom had to say "Quinnie I know you're screening my calls. Anyways Frannie will be in town this weekend which means family dinner at our house on Saturday night. Frannie will be there with her new boyfriend. Be on your best behavior! Love you Quinn. See you Saturday"  
Quinn sighed and texted her mom and told her she will be there Saturday night, Promising to be on her best behavior.

Saturday night came and went and once again the family dinner ended in a fight between Quinn and her father. Of course everything was her fault. He doesn't accept her way of life and refuses to acknowledge  
she's an actress. Which is why she was surprised when her father had an intern at the family dinner. It was a set up. Judy was furious, she's trying to patch a broken relationship with her youngest daughter and her husband is going behind her back and ruining it once again. Quinn probably won't step foot or talk to her parents for a few weeks. Frannie was of course sympathetic to her and told her to come visit  
the east coast to release her anger. One day Quinn might actually take her up on that offer.

Quinn spent the rest the weekend doing what she does best, partying and making the tabloids. Paparazzi follow Quinn around like she's the next best thing, Quinn doesn't mind because she knows it'll piss her dad off and if there's nothing Quinn likes more its pissing daddy dearest off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kurt."  
"Santana?! It has been a month and a half!"  
"I know. Some shit went down so we had to go dark for a while. And I  
was shot." Santana muttered that last part quietly  
"What was that?"  
"I was shot."  
"Oh my god! You were shot?! Are you okay? Why didn't I get a call?!"  
"Because Kurt it was just a graze I'm fine. Just a few stitches and it  
will leave an awesome looking scar on my upper arm by my shoulder"  
"You were shot." Kurt says in disbelief. "Every time I don't hear from  
you within 2 weeks you know I start to worry. You promised you'd call  
every 2 weeks or at least close to it" Kurt started to sniffle  
"I know Kurt. Don't cry. Please don't start to cry. I already feel  
bad. Okay! On to better news, I got an email from Quinn Fabray and she  
said she loved Rachel's show and that her voice was amazing"  
"Don't think we won't talk about when you get home Santana!"  
"Yeah I know. Look Kurt I gotta go. I'll talk to you later and see in December"  
"Will do. We love and miss you too"

After Santana got off the phone she wiped her eyes. She hated making her family worry especially Kurt, he could very dramatic. She would do anything to be back with her family for longer than month at a time. It doesn't help that she's stationed on the completely opposite coast of them. Santana pulls out her laptop to Skype Rachel. Luckily she's online. It only takes Rachel a few seconds to answer the call and they both smile brightly at each other. Rachel yells for Mason to come say hi to his Aunt Tana. Santana turns into a giddy school girl when she sees Masons head pop up by the table. He doesn't even wait for his mom to set him on her lap before he unleashes the questions.  
"Aunt Tana! When you coming home? Will you be home for Christmas?  
What about my birthday?"  
"Hey little man! I'll be home for both Christmas and your birthday! We can set up the tent and camp out in the living room like we did last year."  
"Yes! Mommy cans we?!" Mason turns to Rachel bouncing up and down  
"Yeah mom cans we?! Please pretty please with sugar on top!" Santana and Mason give Rachel the saddest puppy dog face she's ever seen. Rachel now knows where Mason learned it from and will have a serious conversation about teaching Mason things like that. It causes him to get things and her to lose money. Rachel rolls her eyes and agrees. Both Mason and Santana jump for joy and Mason blows Santana a kiss tells her he loves and misses her and take off to do whatever he was doing before she called. Rachel cleared her throat and Santana instantly knew this conversation was about to take a serious turn.  
"How is he?" Asked Santana.  
"He's.. He's doing better. He has his good days and bad days. Finn  
said he's been lucid for a few days now. Every time he's present he  
asks about you and Finn tells him your deployed and he instantly wants  
to call the president. You know normal grandpa things."  
Santana sighs "I'll have to bring him home when I come home. I hate  
seeing him cooped up in the home like that. He doesn't deserve it.  
I'll be home for a month and half starting a week before Christmas. So  
I'll be home for his birthday, and Masons."  
"Why an extra two weeks?" Rachel asked confused.  
"Because I asked for it?" Santana shrugs her shoulders "Are you guys coming down for the coming home ceremony? I wanna show you guys around!"  
"Right now I know Kurt, Blaine, and Finn are I'm not sure about Mason and I. We'll have to see how the shows looking at that time and whether or not my understudy will be up to par and ready to take on  
her first show..."  
Santana cuts Rachel off. "Rachel! Shorter words! I'll pay for your  
guy's plane tickets please just say you'll come! I really need to see  
my best friend and godson! I will spend the whole time at your house  
instead of staying with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Please I am  
begging you! Plus your understudy will never get a chance if you never  
give her a chance. Just give her one. Take a break and come out!"  
Rachel rolls her eyes "we'll see San!"  
"Yay! Alright I have to go its breakfast time and I'm sure you're  
tired. I'll talk to you later. By Rach"  
"Bye"

Santana sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose.  
"Uh oh you're rubbing the bridge of your nose. What's wrong?" Santana looks up to see her barracks mate entering the tent and walking towards her.  
"Nothing Ford just family shit. You know my grandpa right? Well he's  
not doing so well and it's kinda hitting me hard because I'm not there  
even though I promised to be. He's threatening my cousin to call the  
president."  
Ford laughs "seems like quite the handful."  
"Oh he is"

Santana and Ford met during basic training. Everyone calls her by her last name mostly because that's how you're called upon in the army. Your first name doesn't matter anymore once you sign by the x. Ford whose first name is Sasha, has been with Santana since day one. Which is surprising, they figured once they graduated basic they'd be shipped to different parts of the world. Boy were they wrong when Santana entered her barracks after coming home from an overnight field training exercise, Ford of course was surprised to come out her room and see her battle buddy from basic standing there. They've found out they were both in the same platoon just different units. Fords a medic while Santana is the communications guy, well lady, for her unit. The pair even has matching tattoos on the inside on each of their upper arms. On the right it says "no retreat" and on the left arm it says "no surrender".

Ford knew all about Santana back story and vice versa. Santana learned that the army is basically the family business for Ford. Both her parents were in along with her siblings. Ford has always said "it  
would be a great disappointment to my family if I didn't join. Plus the army is all I know. Army brat after all" that would always cause Santana to laugh. The platoon often refers to them as sisters even  
though they look nothing alike. They're always attached to each other hips. They only time they're not within walking distance of each other is when they're home on leave or doing something with their units.

Ford gives Santana a hug and says "it'll be better soon" and gives her a reaffirming squeeze on the shoulder. Santana thanks her and decides it's time to reply to Quinn's email from earlier since she finally has time.  
"Hey Quinn, sorry it's taken about a month or so to get back to you.  
There was a minor mishap. Bad news I had to get some stitches because  
I was grazed by a bullet near my shoulder. Good news is I'll have an  
awesome scar there and I'll be able to get another tattoo to cover it  
up. I'm pretty excited about that. Everyone's okay from the mishap,  
just some bruises and cuts and Hall (a guy in my unit) has a black eye  
from Garcia (another guy in my unit) tackled him to the ground. Other  
than that everything is going good. Got the news I'll be coming home a  
week before Christmas and I'll have a month and half of leave so that  
good I'll finally be able to see Rachel's new show, since I heard it  
was so fantastic. Well I'm gonna go catch some sleep before I'm called  
for duty again. Santana"


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn doesn't know why but she felt relieved when she seen she had a new email from Santana. It had been a little over a month; she doesn't understand why sometimes she caught herself watching the news or why she feels a bit angry when her sister complains that her boyfriend is away on business for 2 days. She knows she's not dating Santana she's would barely even consider them friends. Sure they exchange emails because they met by chance in an airplane, but she feels like people don't fully understand the sacrifices that Santana and her family are making, and that makes her angry and grateful all at once. She understand that there are people who never believe what the soldiers are doing is for their benefit but screw them. Quinn knows she can at least help make a difference and helping those soldiers who definitely need it, which explains the major thousand dollar donation she made to a charity that helps soldiers and their families. It was anonymous of course; no one can know that Hollywood's wild child has a soft side.

Quinn decides to check her twitter before she set off for the red carpet premier of her movie. The first tweet she sees is from Rachel Berry. It's a picture of Mason dressed in a digital camo uniform just his size with a sign that reads "Happy Birthday Aunt Tana **SSGTPEZ!** See you at Christmas! Stay safe, love you!" So of course Quinn has to click and read the other birthday wishes to Santana and create her own  
it read "Happy Birthday solider **SSGTPEZ**!"

Quinn had completely forgotten that she had agreed to be the date for Marley Rose, an upcoming actress who had a few parts in Quinn's new movie. So when Marley showed up at her door she was a bit confused but left anyways without questions. Once at the red carpet, the photographers and paparazzi were ridiculous. She questions herself whether people think that they're dating since they have been spending a lot of time together lately and they show up tonight as each other plus ones.

Quinn walks up to the gate to do a short interview for an entertainment show, the reporter asks straight away

"Is Marley Rose your new girlfriend? What happened to the solider we've seen pictures  
of you with?!" _Well that answers that question_ Quinn thought. Quinn responds to the reporter with

"No Marley and I aren't dating. We're  
just each other plus ones tonight, we agreed to this weeks ago. As for  
the solider she's deployed right now and we were just having fun on  
the nonstop flight to New York. Do you know how long that plane ride  
was? It felt like 6 hours!"

The reporter laughs and asks "so is there anyone new on your radar?"

Quinn scoffs and goes "not today, but ask me tomorrow after the after party!" Quinn winks and walks away.  
The reporter laughs and says "well you heard it here first folks!  
Quinn Fabray is still single and is in the on the look out! Back to  
you guys back at the studio!"

The after party was insane. Lots of dancing, drinking, and pictures. Quinn doesn't remember how she got home and is pretty sure she's still drunk. She starts to fall back asleep when her phone starts ringing.  
Quinn reaches hand out plops it down on the table next to her bed and begins searching for the object making the offending noise. She missed the call and sighs in relief _I need to change my ringtone_ Quinn  
thought to herself. Once again her phone starts going off, Quinn groans, throws the pillow off her head and sits up and peaks at the table with one eye trying to fine it.

"Where the hell is it?!" Quinn mutters to herself. The phone goes off again and Quinn looks to on the  
floor sure enough there it is. Quinn squints to see whose calling, she doesn't want to answer it but does.  
"Quinn!"  
"Mercedes..."  
"3 calls what the hell?!"  
"Umm... Would you accept that I think I'm still drunk from last night's premiere?"  
"No!"  
"Stop yelling! Why are you calling so earlier for anyways?"  
"...its noon your time baby girl. Have you seen the headlines today?  
You're all over them. I turned on radio and you made the entertainment  
watch with a new boo"  
Quinn groans "great. Do you think pops will love me again for it?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm and falls back onto her bed with a grunt  
Mercedes laughs "probably not. Sorry Q."  
"Lay it on me cedes. Who's this week flavor of the week?"  
"Well we got you grinding up on Marley Rose, you kissing some chick no  
one can see the face of, you dancing with someone else, and you  
leaving with someone chick, she looked like Ke$ha" Mercedes laughed  
"Quinn I thought we discussed no more one night stands."  
"I didn't have a one night stand. I woke up alone and still drunk"  
_at least I think I didn't have one_ Quinn thought.  
"You should probably avoid calls from your dad for the day." Mercedes  
laughed. "Okay girl I'm going back to the studio... I'll text you later  
and make sure your still alive"  
Quinn rolled her eyes "thanks cedes. What would I do without you?!"  
"Be confused on who you were dating this week" Quinn scoffed and hung up.

A few hours later Quinn finally managed to pull herself from her bed, she made her way to the fridge to find some food; she settled for leftover pizza and then made her way to the couch where she planned on  
spending the rest of her day. Quinn decided to hook her iPad up to her TV so she didn't have to leave her couch for days if she wanted to, that's why technology was so great. Quinn checked her twitter and seen she had a direct message from none other than Rachel Berry. Quinn instantly opened the message and began to read it

"Hi Quinn. This is Rachel Berry you may know me as a Broadway star or  
you may know me as Santana's best friends. She's mentioned to me a  
couple of times that you've have exchanged emails with her, so I know  
you know who I'm talking about. I was wondering if I could call in a  
favor. Santana is coming home about 2 weeks and I was wondering if it  
were possible for you to attend the coming home ceremony in base with  
us, us being her cousins Finn, Kurt and his husband Blaine, my son  
Mason and myself. It would be lovely if you could, the more people  
showing up to show their support the better. Mason and my arrival is a  
surprise so please don't ruin it if you talk to her between now and 2  
weeks. If you would like to go with us please respond back with an  
email. Much love, Rachel Berry."

_The girl speaks for days_ Quinn thought. Quinn promptly replied to Rachel's direct message as she asked via email.  
"I would love to attend the coming home ceremony with you and your  
family. Santana made a huge impact on my life even though we only sat  
next to each other on a plane for a few hours. I'm offering up my  
house to you and yours during your stay. Here's my phone number and  
let me know the details. Thanks, Quinn"

Quinn decided to get off the computer and catch up on her TV shows. During her catch up she had fallen asleep only to be woken up by her phone ringing again. Luckily this time it was text but from an unknown  
number

Unknown - Quinn?  
Quinn - yes? Who's this?  
Unknown - good. This is Rachel Berry. I was texting to inform you of  
the details of our impending arrival and Santana's arrival.  
Quinn - alright lay it on me  
Rachel - they're will be 5 of us coming 4 adults and 1 child. Our plane  
should arrive around 3pm next Wednesday and the ceremony is next  
Thursday starting at 1pm. I hope we won't be imposing on you.  
Quinn - no problem. I'll have the rooms ready and I'll have a car pick  
you guys up from the airport. I'll be sure to also keep you and Mason  
a secret from Santana. Thanks for inviting me along Rachel.  
Rachel - you're welcome. I have to go now, its Masons bed time.

It's now Tuesday night and Quinn is frantically running around trying to make sure everything is ready, sure she had help from the house staff that stops by once a week, but they stopped by on Monday and  
Quinn can kind of be a slob. Hence her running around like a crazy person. The fridge and cabinets had food, all the rooms were set up, and the bathrooms had fresh towels. Quinn had even went out and bought some kids' stuff for Masons. To say Quinn was nervous was an understatement.

Wednesday morning was finally here Quinn had gotten up and ready for the day, put the final touches on her house and making it look presentable. Quinn decided against sending a car to pick up Rachel and  
her clan and had decided to pick them up herself. Quinn made sure her Yukon was completely cleaned out and spotless, she even drove through the car wash. Quinn sighed in relief when it was finally time for her to go pick up Rachel and everyone. The waiting around was driving her nuts and causing her to clean things.

At the airport Quinn got out and tried to avoid the paparazzi at all costs, lucky for her one of the many Kardashian ladies was leaving as she was arriving so all their focus was away from Quinn. Quinn immediately spotted Rachel when they approached she happened to be the shortest one of the group, Quinn was sure Mason might be taller than her and he's only 3. Speaking of Mason he was passed out on Finns shoulder. She wasn't sure which one was Kurt and which one was Blaine she going to wait for introductions to be made instead of guessing.

"Quinn!"  
"Hey Rachel nice to finally meet you in person."  
Rachel nodded "I agree. Time for introductions, you already know me.  
This is Finn, he's holding Mason" Finn nodded his head in  
acknowledgment. "This is Kurt. And that's Blaine."

Quinn shook everyone's hand and said

"You may already know my name but I'm Quinn Fabray. I've heard a bit about you guys and a lot about the little guy passed out."  
"Of course San would talk about Mason nonstop." Kurt said  
Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed "jealous much?" Kurt pushed his  
shoulder and shook his head yes. The adults laughed.  
"Alright well let's grab your bags and we can head back to my place,  
get some food and get to know each other a little more. I'm sure  
tomorrow will be crazy."  
"Is your car going to be big enough for all of us?" Rachel asked  
Quinn shook her head and grabbed Rachel's bags so could grab Finns "I  
drove the Yukon and it has third row seating so there's enough room."

After dinner at a restaurant they all headed back to Quinn's place. Quinn led each of them to their rooms and showed them where the bathrooms were. She told them to go head and make themselves at home  
since they were probably going to staying for a few days. Quinn then headed into the kitchen to make a smoothie and to take care of some bills and respond to emails. She was currently in the middle of emailing her mom when she heard the scuffling on feet, she looked up to see Mason rubbing his eyes and staring at her.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?"  
"I had a bad dream. I miss my Aunt Tana; I jus want her to come home."  
"She'll be home tomorrow. You wanna know a secret?"  
Mason looked up and nodded his head  
"You're going to get surprise your Aunt Tana tomorrow. She doesn't  
even know your here right now. And the sooner you go to sleep the  
sooner you can see her"  
"But I can't sleep."  
"I'll tell you what buddy, why don't we go watch a movie of your  
choice. Sound good?"  
Mason nodded his head. Quinn went and picked him up and their way to movies.  
"Do you have Lion King?"  
"Yes I do that's my favorite movie!" Quinn reached up and grabbed the  
movie "wanna help me put it in?"  
Mason nodded his head. "Okay open the case for me"

Mason does as he's told and hands the case to Quinn. Quinn puts in the movie and walks back to the couch with Mason following her. Quinn helps him up on the couch and the reaches down and grabs a stuff bunny off the bottom shelf of the coffee table. Quinn hands the bunny to Mason and says his name is Hops. Mason cuddles into Quinn and Hops as the movie starts.

Rachel got up the next morning and realized she was alone. She got up and walked into the living room in search of Mason she found him and Quinn both cuddled up on the couch with the Lion King movie menu running on the TV. Quinn's laying on her back and Masons one foot is under her chin while is other one is on her shoulder. His head is on her stomach and when rolls over he lightly kicks Quinn in her face. Quinn slowly starts to wake up and wrinkles her face in confusion as she is kicked in the face again. Rachel tries to muffle her laughter and goes picks up Mason and whispers sorry.

Quinn replies with "it's no big deal. He couldn't sleep last night so we watched a movie and must have fallen  
asleep."

Rachel made it a point for everyone to for everyone to be up fed and ready by 1130 so they can leave by 1215 and be at the base by 1. Quinn had no problems with it. The person who had most of the problem was Finn and that started when Rachel started hounding him to hurry up. By noon everyone is in the car and on their way to the base for the ceremony. Quinn parks the car and starts following the group to here  
they're going. This whole thing is new to her she's never done something or been a part of something like this before so she's excited and both nervous. They make it inside and find seats. Finn takes Mason to play on the bouncy house and the rest sit and talk.

Finn comes back when he sees the General come out and start talking. The lights start to dim and Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch starts to play. Rachel and Kurt stand up on their chairs; Finn puts  
Mason on his shoulders so he can see, Quinn and Blaine stand next to Rachel and Kurt to make sure they don't fall. The music cuts out and everyone hears a banging on a side garage door. The door starts to slowly open, everyone around starts yelling cheering and screaming, the music comes back full blast and a smoke machine starts up so it makes it hard to see the soldiers as they enter. The soldiers enter in  
block formation and march to the end of the room. The music then cuts off and the lights come back as the general starts talking.


	6. Chapter 6

I cannot believe I'm finally going home. I've been over for over a year. I can't wait to sleep in my bed hug my Mason Bear, see my grandpa, the rest of my family and my friends. This is seriously surreal. Santana is brought out of her thoughts as Garcia drops a giant bag in front of her. Santana looks up in confusion. She would trust Garcia with her life if it came down to it she's sure he would do the same. Garcia takes a seat next to her on her cot. She puts her head on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe we are finally leaving this hell hole!"  
"You and me both dude. I will be fine with never seeing sand for at least 3 months."  
"You know we're stationed near a beach right?"  
Santana laughs "right."  
"Need help packing anything?"  
Santana shakes her head "nah I think got it. Thanks though, go find  
Hall and make sure he's all set. Heaven forbid he leaves something here  
and we hear him bitch about it for weeks again."  
Garcia grumbles" it was a damn watch it's not like he could go buy another one!"  
Santana laughs and pushes him lightly. Garcia laughs and walks say to find Hall.

Santana has finally finished packing. All that's left is to board the damn plane. She has all her essentials in her ruck sack and everything else she can bare without for a few weeks is packed away in her footlocker. Santana pulls a picture out of her chest pocket of her vest. It's a picture of her, her grandpa, and Mason, she smiles at the picture and whispers to herself that she's finally going home.

Right before they board the plane Ford and Santana take a picture. Then hurry and board the plane to get good seats they both fight over the window seat. Ford being the bigger the girl lifts Santana out of her way and sits down in the seat. Garcia and Hall who are sitting behind them laugh at the whole thing. Santana pulls out her iPad to watch a movie. Shortly before takeoff both girls are passed out, they slept the whole flight.

The plane lands exactly at 130 pm. The soldiers are starting to get restless. They have one final debriefing where they turn in their weapons and armor from the deployment. They are then instructed to stand in block formation at a parade rest. Lieutenant Shuester stands in front of them and starts speaking.

"You guys did one hell of a job out there. A special thanks goes out to SSG Lopez and her men for keeping the gate clear without their quick thinking and quick action a lot more could have come of that  
ambush than just a few bruises and scrapes. You guys did me proud! Now let's go see our families!"  
"HOORAH!" The platoon yelled back.  
"At attention!" The unit instantly went back to their statue like ways all at once and began marching to the side garage door.

Once the soldiers got close enough to the door they could hear the music playing they were starting to get antsy. When the lead soldiers of the formation are given the cue they start banging on the door.  
Slowly the door starts rising and the smoke from the smoke is in every body's face the soldiers start marching in. Some of them can't help but smile from the cheers and yells from their families and friends.  
Once every solider is in the room the music cuts off and the lights come back on so the general can start to talk.

"I'm gonna make this short soldiers I know you're all antsy to go see your families. You guys did one hell of job out there. I'm proud to have this platoon under my command. I know it's not easy making the sacrifices we have to every day to make sure our families and country stay safe, but we thank you and you guys deserve this amazing homecoming! So thank you and WELCOME HOME! DISMISSED!"  
Once more the soldiers yelled "HOORAH!" gave a salute and then went in every direction to find their families and friends.

Rachel and Kurt were the first ones to spot Santana. Completely forgetting her coming was to suppose to be a surprise to Santana, Rachel and Kurt took before the rest of the group could even say anything. Before Santana could even spot anyone she recognized she was hit by a flash of brunette. Santana is holding onto them for dear life.

"Rachel! I thought you weren't coming!"  
"SURPRISE!"  
Santana tried her best to make it over to where Finn and Blaine were, that was proving to be very difficult. Rachel had turned into a baby koala and Santana was basically carrying her while Kurt was talking her ear off about his wedding.

"Guys let her breathe."  
Kurt rolled his eyes and Rachel squealed as Santana let her go so she could hug the rest of the group. Finn wrapped her in a massive bear hug and welcomed her home and kissed the top of her head. Blaine just nodded in agreement  
"Don't think you're getting away without a hug bow ties! You're family  
now. Come give me a hug!"

Blaine and Santana laughed and hugged each other. Santana felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Quinn holding Mason. Her eyes widening when she seen Quinn standing there smiling. The tap obviously coming from Mason Santana pretended she couldn't see him.

"Rach if you're here where's Mason? I don't see him anywhere!"  
"Right here Aunt Tana! I'm right here!" Mason was waving his hands around frantically in her face  
"Quinn have you see Mason?" Quinn looks up to make eye contact  
"I can't say I have. But he's missing out right now!"  
Mason reaches up grabs Santana's cheeks and yells "Aunt Tana! I'm right here! Here I am!"  
"Oh my gosh you guys I found him!" Santana grabbed Mason out of Quinn's arms and spun him around and smothered his face kisses.  
"I missed you so much little man." Mason kissed her cheek and says "love you."  
Santana gives Quinn a short hug and thanks her for coming.  
"Alright guys let's get going! I'm hungry and I'm sure San wants so real food." Rachel started walking away.  
"Sure do" Finn rolled his eyes and grumbled "always in a hurry"  
Santana bumped his shoulder playfully and they both laughed.

Once they go to Quinn's Yukon Santana put all her bags in the bag and climbed in the passenger seat.  
"I hope you don't mind I wanna stop by the barracks and drop off my ruck and possibly change."  
"That's no problem. I think you should stay in the uniform. It looks good and I love a lady in uniform"  
Santana looked Quinn in the eyes and replies with "I'll see what I can do." With a smirk.  
Santana tells the group they're gonna stop by the barracks first then points Quinn to the barracks.

A few minutes later the group is walking up into Santana's barrack. It looks like an apartment building only with a lobby and a desk with two soldiers sitting there pulling HQ duty.  
"LOPEZ IS BACK!" One of the soldiers yelled  
"Haha yeah I am!"  
"Welcome back sarge!"  
"Thanks! Anyways these guys are with. We're stopping by and we'll be out in a few."  
"No problem"

When they go to Santana's room they all entered and then kinda spread around the kitchen and found places to sit. The barrack is just a two room apartment looking room. Both rooms shared a kitchen and bathroom. When Santana enter she found Ford packing up boxes and bags.

"What are you doing?"  
"Got new orders. I'm getting stationed at some base in South Carolina" Ford sniffles and wiped a few tears  
"What?!"  
"Yeah. Apparently they need a medic and dad signed the papers yesterday, I leave Saturday morning."  
Santana pulls Ford into a big hug "you dad sucks"  
Ford giggles "perks of being the general's daughter."

Santana went back out to group.

"How do you guys feel about my roommate coming with us to dinner? She's getting restationed and she's my battle buddy, I can't just leave her tonight."  
Quinn speaks up "bring her along"  
"FORD LETS GO!"  
Ford comes running out her room and "where we goin?"  
"Ford this is Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Quinn and Quinn's hold  
Mason. Guys this is Ford."  
Ford rolls her eyes "or Sasha. Whichever you prefer I answer to both."  
Santana claps her hands "alright! I'm hungry let's get some food!"


	7. Chapter 7

Once they got to the restaurant, they got seated instantly. Perks on Quinn being Quinn Fabray. Quinn informed the group they can order whatever you want, it's all on her. Santana began to protest. Quinn instantly put a stop to that. Santana sat in her seat and let everyone at the table converse and listen to Ford tell her story. Santana felt a nudge and looked to her left and seen Quinn smiling so Santana leans over and whispers

"You know when I said you could take me to dinner; I pictured it with just us"

Quinn blushed at this and whispers back "sorry. Next time?"  
Santana nodded in agreement. The girls were brought out of their private conversation by Mason.  
"Aunt Tana! Will color with me?"  
"Yes, yes I will little man" and ruffles his hair.

Once the dinner was over, Santana and Ford said bye with a promise to keep in touch. They all piled back into Quinn's truck and head back to Quinn's place. Quinn showed Santana where the bathroom and bedroom were. Santana quickly took full advantage of the shower. Everyone settled into the living and talked until it was time for them to go to bed. Everyone said night to each and everyone went their separate ways.

Santana tossed and turned and was unable to even begin to fall asleep. So she got up and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. Once Santana got her a glass of water she stepped out onto the porch walked over to the railing and stared into the pool. Quinn was sitting on the couch checking her emails and social media sites when she heard someone go into the kitchen and then out onto the porch. Quinn gave them some time and then went out to check and see if they were okay.

When Quinn stepped out onto the patio she instantly seen Santana. She looked lost in thoughts so Quinn walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Santana jumped and almost grabbed Quinn's arms before she realized where she was.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.  
Santana shrugged her shoulders in response.  
"I'm here if you want to talk. I assume you couldn't sleep that why you're out here and lost in thought. Even if you don't want to talk I can just sit there and hold you or just need me to stand by you and stay quiet, whatever you need I'm here. Promise."

Santana turned slightly so she was leaning on her hip instead of her forearms.  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."  
"I always keep my promises."  
Santana laughs slightly "I'm holding you to it"  
Santana turns back around and leans back on her forearms Quinn closed the space between and took the same position.  
"Sorry. I couldn't really sleep. I always have a rough time going to sleep the first few days back. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything. My mind takes a few days to adjust to back to stateside life. I'm also worried about Sasha; she's been with me since day 1. She's the reason my body is covered in tattoos. She suggested we get one and boom it's 9 tattoos later. She's been my rock in the army and now my rock is leaving"

"Sorry about Sasha, but look at it this way, you both are getting new opportunities to strengthen your abilities. She's going where she's really needed so she's saving soldiers' lives. She seems like a person of her word so I doubt she'll forget about you and never talk to you again. You've been together since day 1, and you're kinda unforgettable." Quinn playfully bumps shoulders with Santana.

"Thanks I really just need to hear something like that. I hate change, I know weird. I'm in the army shit changes all the time. Guess I just hate new orders." Santana shrugs her shoulders and rests her head on  
Quinn's shoulder.

"Alright you staying at my house eating my food using my shit and I know absolutely nothing about you except you're best friends with Rachel, Kurt and Finn are your cousins and you would give your life for Mason. What's your story?"  
"Story?" Santana asks with a confused look on her face.  
"Yeah your story, like what's made you, you. What's lead you to here. How was your childhood?"  
Santana laughs "oh. My childhood? That's a story. You really wanna hear about it?"  
Quinn nods her head "yep. Lay it on me sarge"  
Santana laughs "under one condition, you never call me sarge again"  
"No promises"

"So you're probably confused as to how Kurt, Finn and I are all cousins. We look nothing alike. Well our grandparents adopted my mom. They had already had my uncle, who is Kurt's dad, they weren't able to have any more kids they adopted and they adopted my mom. Well my mom got pregnant then two years into motherhood, she bailed. She dropped me off at my grandparents' house and never came back. As for my dad I have no clue who he is... I mean my grandpa gave me his name, but I'm too chicken to look him up. I've survived this long with them I don't need them anymore. So my grandparents took over as parents. My grandma died when I was around 5 from cancer so I don't really too much about her, besides the videos and pictures I have, which left my grandpa to raise me by himself and that lead to him to be the second man after my heart, Mason being the other one of course.

My grandpa has pretty much taught me everything about life and everything I know. Without him I wouldn't be the person I am today. When I came out I thought for sure he would disown me, but he accepted me with open arms. He told me "as long as you are the person we raised you to be, I have no issues with it. I love you for you and you'll always be my baby". Like I told you on the plane I was head cheerleader and captain of the soccer team, well sports was my first true love, they never let me down, always there when I needed them, we never fought or anything. I was good at soccer, cheerleading was just something to do for fun. In the summer between 8th grade and freshman year of school, I was fighting my sexuality so I threw myself into soccer, and it became my love and passion. I had a full scholarship to UNC because of soccer. Then my last game of my senior season, I was slide tackled wrong, my ACL tore and UNC wouldn't honor my scholarship if I was injured. So there blew my chances of that. I joined the army the day after my 18th birthday, its been my life ever since  
Quinn hummed to let Santana know she was still listening.

"When we met on the plane that day I was heading back from seeing my grandpa, he had an accident and is now living in a nursing home. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer's about 2 years ago; I couldn't risk him living at home anymore by himself. When I got the call from Rachel, I was devastated. I used all the extra money from my deployment to pay off everything so my grandpa doesn't have to worry about. He has his good days and his bad days. He just doesn't deserve this!"

Santana whips her glass across the yard. Quinn instantly grabs Santana and pulls her towards her and holds her tight.

"Shh it's okay. It's all gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright. I promise." Santana gripped ahold of Quinn's shirt, buried her head into Quinn's chest and sobbed. Quinn slowly brought them down so they we're resting against the railing of the porch. Quinn held onto Santana tightly refusing to let her go and kept whispering that she was going to be okay.

After a few minutes Santana had finally calmed down but she still let Quinn hold her. For the first time in years Santana felt save in someone's arms and for the first time it wasn't in her grandpa's arms. She felt a little guilty but her grandpa wasn't here so she let it slide. Santana slowly sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get all worked up. Sorry if I scared you."  
"You didn't. How about we go inside... I'll make some hot chocolate and we can relax on the couch."  
"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah always makes me feel better. And I have marshmallows!"  
Santana smiled "let's go" she stood up and held out her hand so she could pull Quinn up.

For the second time this week Quinn has found herself lying on the couch cuddling with someone. Not that she minds one bit, she's almost positive Santana is a better sleeper than Mason and she won't move around too much. Mason kept kicking her and she almost slept on the floor but decided against it because she was too comfortable. After a minutes Quinn thought Santana was asleep so she closed her  
eyes and started to drift off then she heard

"Quinn?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you doing for Christmas?"  
Quinn shrugged her shoulders and replied with "avoiding my family. It's a tradition for me."  
Santana laughs lightly

"Come spend Christmas with me in Ohio. You can meet my grandpa and thank him for how amazing I am. He'll love you"  
"Seriously?"  
"Please?" Quinn looked down and caught Santana's eyes; Quinn could see  
the vulnerability and insecurity in them. Quinn smiled

"sure, but I call sitting next to you on the plane."  
"Deal"

Santana was finally starting to relax and was drifting closer to sleep when Quinn spoke up  
"Santana?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Get your ice cold feet off me."  
Santana whipped her feet off Quinn's, laughs "sorry"  
The pair finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana is woken up the next morning by a little boy who is poking her face. Mason huffs trying to get her attention. Santana opens one eye and asks him wants wrong. Mason huffs again and goes

"Where's my cuddles?"

And then gives Santana the famous can't say no puppy dog eyes. So of course Santana pulls him up and rearranges the three of them so she's on her back and each of them is on a shoulder. _It's a good thing this couch is wide _Santana thought.

Santana is staring at the ceiling when she sees Rachel's head come into her line of vision.  
"Santana what are you doing?"  
"Laying here?" Santana says slightly confused. She thought it was obvious. Apparently not.  
"Why are you three not in a bed?"  
"Well I couldn't sleep. I accidentally disturbed Quinn on my way out to porch... We talked I had a breakdown about grandpa. She made hot chocolate and we fell asleep here."  
"And Mason?"

"He woke me up by poking my face and gave me the puppy dog eyes because he wasn't getting cuddle time. And now were here. Anything else _mom_?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes

"Yes... Are you hungry? I'm about to make breakfast. What do you want?"  
"Pancakes!" Santana yelled accidentally causing both Quinn and Mason to stir.

Santana had somehow managed to get herself out from under the cuddle bandits and decided to help to Rachel in the kitchen.  
"What made you so upset during your talk last night?"  
"The normal... Grandpa doesn't deserve it. He deserves to be able to live the rest of his life and be able to remember. And I don't know I just broke down. She held me till I stopped crying then I apologized."  
Santana then took off out the back door and into the backyard in search of the cup she had thrown last night. She found it luckily with no damage at all. Santana walks back inside and puts the glass in the  
dishwasher. Rachel looks at her confused.  
"Don't ask."  
"Noted." Rachel nodded.

After the pair had successfully made enough pancakes for everyone they went and woke everyone up for breakfast. Rachel went to wake up Kurt Blaine and Finn and Santana took off to wake up who were quickly becoming her favorite two people. Mason already has the top spot. When Santana got back to the couch she kneeled down next to the couch and whispered

"Maaasssooooonnn" and ran her fingers over his forehead. He stirred a little bit.  
"Mason mommy and aunt Tana made your favorite. We got pancakes" at the  
mention of food he slowly opened his eyes and Santana smiled

"You spend too much time with me you only get up for food. Go into the kitchen and start eating. Your plates already made up" Santana picked him up and set him on the floor.

Santana got close enough to whisper in Quinn's ear and yelled

"QUINN GET UP!"  
Quinn shot up and looked around with a dazed look on her face. Santana had fallen onto to the floor and was laughing hysterically. Quinn turned and glared at Santana. Santana did nothing but smirk back and said

"Breakfast is done. Hope you like pancakes."

Santana went to pull herself up off the floor when she was pushed back down onto the floor.

"Really Q?"

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. Santana went to get up again and pushed back down once again. It was Santana's turn to glare at Quinn. Santana went to stand up one last time and Quinn went to push her down again but this time Santana pulled Quinn onto the floor with her she managed to get Quinn on her back and sat straddling her hips.

"Tsk tsk Q. Don't you know never to mess with someone who is a level 3 in hand to hand combat?"  
Quinn laughed "you don't really scare me."

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand put them above her head and leaned down so she was close to Quinn's face. Quinn closed her eyes when she did Santana lightly kissed her lips. Quinn's eyes shot open and Santana smirked pulling away. Quinn went to pull her hands down and away from Santana's grip but Santana only held on tighter. Santana leaned down and got really close to Quinn's face again, once again Quinn closed her eyes but this times angina whispered

"If my family wasn't here I would take you right here. Your bed head is a major turn on."

Then quickly hopped off of Quinn and headed into the kitchen to eat.

Quinn's entire face turned beat red. It almost matches the shirt of Santana's she was wearing. When Quinn finally regained her composure she made her way into the kitchen to eat with the group.

"Quinn are you alright, you look flushed."  
Quinn looked down not meeting Kurt's eyes "yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Nothing some food can't fix."  
Quinn refused to meet Santana's eyes during breakfast. Which made Santana smirk.

Later on the group found themselves outside by the pool. Mason was already in the pool with his dad, when he seen his Aunt Tana come outside he knew what he had to do.

"Aunt Tana will you swim with me?"

"In a bit bud."  
"Please daddy said I have to get out if you won't come in. He's getting out." Mason turned on his puppy eyes.  
"Fine! Give me 5 seconds!" Santana went inside to change.

The group laughed. No one can say no that look, especially Santana. She may have invented that look but Mason perfected it. When Santana came back out she had on oversized shirt on and some flips flops. She sat on the edge of the pool testing the water before she got in. She could feel a set of eyes on her the whole time she moved. So Santana being Santana decided to tease a little bit. She stood up and slowly took off her shirt and flip flops. She also decided to put up her hair into a messy bun.

Quinn was grateful she was wearing sunglasses. She could watch Santana without anyone actually know. Rachel had sat on the lounge chair next to her and was going on about something, she sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown so Quinn didn't catch a single thing that was said because her focus aw elsewhere. When Quinn watched Santana slowly take off her shirt Quinn began to move around a bit trying to get the heat that had started in-between her legs to go away. She could see every tattoo the was visible and Santana abs. She wanted to touch her abs. She couldn't believe a girl could look any better. She almost lost her composure when Santana decided to put her hair up. She knew what Santana was doing and she liked it.

"Quinn?" Quinn was shaken out her day dream  
"Huh?"  
"I asked if you were flying back with us. Santana told me she invited  
you to spend Christmas with us"  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah! Yeah I'm calling for a car to pick us up and take  
us to the airport that way we can all ride together and I can leave my  
cars here."  
"Alright our plane leaves at 3pm."  
"Got it" Quinn turned her full focus back to Santana.  
"Oh and Quinn?"  
Quinn rolled her eyes "yeah rach?"  
"You're being totally obvious. We all know what you're doing."  
Quinn blushed and muttered oops as Rachel got up and walked away. And with that Quinn thought it was the perfect time to cannon ball into the pool.

"What should I pack? Anything specific?"  
"Um you should probably pack for lots of snow. I'm from Ohio...and the winters there can be intense so I would pack pants sweaters and a coat. If you don't have that we can go to the hall after we get there  
and you can buy some."  
"Ohio? Seriously Ohio?"  
Santana shrugs her shoulders "what? My grandpa refuses to leave the state. Speaking of well be seeing him on Christmas. I hope that's okay with you?"  
"Sure is."  
Both girls are startled when Rachel came flying in like a bat out hell.  
"Mason is crying because we leave with a stuffed bunny named Hops or something. I have no clue what or who he's talking about."  
Quinn laughs "Hops is a stuff bunny I have him the first night here. He couldn't sleep. I normally out him under the coffee table in the TV room"  
"Aww that's sweet. Thanks" Rachel rushes out of the room then rushes back in and yells

"Let's go San! Stop distracting Quinn. She needs to pack!"  
Santana groans and follows Rachel out of the room.

Once the limo arrived everyone piled in and made their way to the airport.  
"Perfect" Quinn muttered  
"What?"  
"The paparazzi are everywhere out here."  
Santana mouths an "oh"  
"That's quite alright, Quinn, we understand you're constantly in the spotlight. I get some of them after I leave shows in New York. Well just put a blanket over Mason. He's sleeping anyways. Finn will you  
carry him?" Rachel spoke up

Finn nods his head as the limo comes to a stop. Quinn takes a deep breath and mutters "here we go." She let everyone get out first and waiting a few seconds before she followed suit. To her surprise as she  
got out Santana was standing there waiting for her, the paparazzi circled around Quinn like seagulls going after a single piece of bread. It was crazy. Santana being a quick thinker put her training to use. She had pulled Quinn into her body and threw her arm around her shoulder almost like a body guard would have and hurried them inside.

They made it through security and to the gate eventually. Quinn was stopped once or twice by fans, she took a picture with them and signed autographs, once she got to the gate it was smooth sailing from  
there. She would get on the plane fall asleep and wake up in Ohio. Boy was she wrong, Mason apparently wasn't having the plane ride this time and had started crying so Santana had brought them into the seat with them and was watching a movie and playing games with him on her iPad. He was a little so he was loud, every now and then Quinn would dose off only to be startled by Masons excitement.

Once they landed in Ohio, Quinn Was already regretting her choice of not wearing a jacket. It was 70 degrees in California... Here it was barely 20. Quinn had shivered once she met the ice cold crisp air,  
Santana had seen this and took off her jacket and gave it to Quinn. Santana was living for this weather; she had just spent over a year in weather that could dry up Lake Erie. She almost wanted to run  
around in the snow naked she decided with her better judgment kept her clothes and hurried everyone into the cars. Kurt and Blaine decided to drive separately.

Santana had driven and had dropped Finn Rachel and Mason off at their respective houses. Finn was staying with his parents while Rachel and Mason were staying with Rachel dads. Once they got to Santana's house, Santana had ushered Quinn in and let warm up and get a feel for the place. The house was your average size house; walking up to it you could feel the homey feeling that accompanied it. It made Quinn smile. Santana has ran back out to get the bags, sometime between jog to the car and back it had started snowing again.

"Alright I'm beat. I'm heading to bed. You have your pick of any room in the house"  
Quinn turned around and faced Santana closed the distance between them.  
"So if I were to say I wanna sleep with you tonight, would you let me?"  
Santana nodded her head

"Yep. So you can follow me if you like or find it on your own." 

Quinn followed Santana into her childhood bedroom. She looked around there were picture of a younger Santana everywhere, some by herself, some with friends, most were with her grandparents. The love Santana had for her grandparents could not be broken or hurt in any possible. They are Santana's life and from the picture and the way Santana talked about the. You could tell.

Santana plopped on the bed face first.  
"Aren't you going change?" Quinn asked  
"I thought you liked a lady in uniform" Santana said as she rolled on to back.  
"I do"  
"Then why you complaining? I happen to be a lady and happen to be uniform."  
Quinn walked over and climbed onto Santana so that she was straddling her hips. Santana's hands went to Quinn's hips.

"I'm not." Quinn said "I figured you'd want to be more comfortable."  
Santana shrugged her shoulders

"The only way these are coming off is if you take them off because I am tired."  
"That can be arranged."

Quinn's lips instantly met Santana's lips causing Santana to moan and to grip Quinn's hips a little tighter.  
Quinn slowly made her way from Santana's lips to her neck as she was unzipping Santana's uniform top. As Quinn moved down she grinded her hips down into Santana's causing them both to moan. Before Quinn could think of anything Santana had flipped them and had started undressing both herself and Quinn.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish Lopez"  
"Who said I can't finish?" Santana smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn woke the next morning with a smile on her face that slowly faded as she realized she was alone. She stuck her arm and was met with the coolness of the bed which meant she had been, alone for a while. Quinn rolled to the end of bed to the check the time. It was 830 in the morning on Christmas Eve. She loved Christmas time, even though her family sucks she never had a bad Christmas, sure most of the time she spent it alone or with the house staff but she still had fun.

She loved being able to drink eggnog, the singing and dancing along to Christmas music that played on the radio all day. She also loved the twenty four hour marathon of her favorite Christmas movie, A Christmas story. Christmas time meant presents and she loved giving presents, every year since she had become a famous actress she would donate anonymously to charities that helped families in need. Even though she couldn't have a Christmas every kid wants why couldn't other kids?

Quinn got up and got ready for the day. She decided to wear her hair down and not do anything to it so it hung just above her shoulders but formed to her face, sometimes she hated her hair, but her best hair days were the ones where she did absolutely nothing but let it air dry. Quinn slowly made her way down the hall looking at the pictures that scattered it she followed them into the living room and found herself looking at pictures on the mantle. Her favorite one she found to the one of Santana as a little girl she had to be about 4 and had what looked like the blue superman ice cream all over her face. She was laughing about something. She looked absolutely adorable.

Quinn heard a faint guitar playing from somewhere in the house so she followed it and found Santana sitting in the kitchen at the table strumming away on the guitar. Santana looks so peaceful she didn't want to disturb her, but the sneeze came out of nowhere. She couldn't help it. Santana whipped around in her chair guitar and all.

"Hey you're up!"  
"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"You're good. There's coffee made. The cups are in the cabinet above"  
Quinn makes her way over to the coffee. Santana catches herself  
looking at Quinn's ass  
"Thanks. You play guitar?"  
"Yeah. I found it to be an escape, and calming. Also play the piano too"  
"How long have you been playing for?"  
"Since I was big enough to be bigger than the guitar." Santana laughed  
"my grandpa played in a lounge band while I was growing up he always  
took me with him and I kind of followed in his footsteps."  
"Play me something."  
"Like what?"  
Quinn shrugs her shoulders "surprise me"

Santana starts to strum a song. Quinn doesn't know it, which surprises her, she's a music buff. _Weird _Quinn thought. Then Santana started to sing and Quinn was blown away.

"Let's take a train to anywhere  
I wanna feel the wind in my hair with you  
Let's tell them all, that soon they'll know  
How very wrong they were to think we'd never go

And if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
And we will clean the cobwebs out of one another's minds.

Don't ever say you've tried to leave me in this life  
Don't ever say you've tried for the last time

Well get a house where the trees hang low and pretty little flowers on  
our window sill will grow  
We'll make friends with the milk man and the butcher Mr. Timms will  
give us discounts when he can

And if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
And well clean the cobwebs out of one another's minds

Don't ever say you've tried to leave me in this life  
Don't ever say you've tried for the last time  
La di da di da

Don't ever say you've tried to leave me in this life  
Don't ever say you've tried to leave me in this life  
_Santana closes her eyes and quietly sings the last line_  
Don't ever say you've tried for the last time"

"Wow... You... That was amazing. What song was that"  
"Thanks. It's Don't Ever by Missy Higgins. Are you hungry I can make some food if you'd like."  
"Yeah, what do you plan on making?"  
Santana shrugs her shoulders "I got some stuff to make omelets this morning."  
"Omelets are fine."  
"Good because I may have to retouch up my cooking skills after being in the desert for over a year."  
"Great I'm a Guinea pig. If I get food poisoning I'm suing."  
Both girls laugh.

Later on the girls find themselves wrapped up on the blanket watching a movie on the couch when the doorbell rings. Santana groaned, got up and paused the movie and went to answer the door. When Santana pulled it open she was greeted by a flash of a little brunette boy running past her and into the living room yelling out for Quinn. Santana looked up crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side waiting for an explanation from his mother as Rachel stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Can you watch him for a few hours? I have to finish last minute Christmas shopping."  
"Yeah but his father is where?"  
"Either ignoring my calls or sleeping because he didn't answer."  
Santana sighed "you two need to work this out Rach. You both need to be parents to that little boy. He shouldn't have to grow up with his parents hating each other. You both need to pull your head out of your  
asses and learn to coparent"

Rachel rubbed the bridge of her nose "yeah I know. I don't hate Finn he is the father of my child I could never hate him. But I do resent him for leaving. There's no plausible reason as to why he left me to raise a child by myself. We both know he wasn't raised that. I resent him but I could never hate him. He's making his choices; he'll have to live with him. The best I can do is protect Mason the best I can." Rachel sniffles and blinks back some tears

Santana wraps Rachel in a big hug, kisses the top of her head

"I love you Rach and love what you're doing. You're doing a fantastic job raising him. How about you both stay here with me and Quinn tonight. We can put the tree even though it's kinda late but I'd enjoy it. You go finish your shopping and I'm going to back in there because I'm being replaced as his favorite person. And I refuse to let that happen!"  
Rachel chuckles "thanks San. I'll be back in a few hours"

Santana walked back into back into the living to see Quinn and Mason cuddling on the couch finishing the movie.  
"Now I know you are not giving away my cuddles!"  
Mason looked up and smiled a big toothy smile and shakes his head yes. Quinn laughs lightly and pulls Mason closer to her.  
"But I thought those were only my cuddles." Santana pouted and sat down on the couch  
"These are Quinn cuddles." Mason replied,

Quinn caught Santana's eyes and winked. She got close to Mason and whispered

"I think we made her sad" into Masons ear. Mason looked over and his aunt and looked at Quinn and goes

"We got to make her happy". Quinn looks at him winks and goes "I got just the thing. We kiss attack her face. On 3".

Noticing Santana wasn't paying them much attention she slowly counts  
"1"

Mason starts to move so he can jump onto his aunt  
"2"

Quinn starts to slowly get up  
"3!"

Both jump onto Santana, Mason kissing her all over her face and Quinn holding down her arms and tickling her. Taken by surprise Santana tenses up then relaxes a few kisses when she realizes what is happening and starts to laugh. The tensing up doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn who makes a mental note to ask about it later. Quinn and Mason continue their mission for a few minutes until Santana unexpectedly yells that she has to pee and pushes both of them off her and sprints to the bathroom.

When she comes back she sees Quinn texting on her phone and goes into the kitchen to get them all something to drink

Mercedes- what are you doing for Christmas?  
Quinn- I'm in Ohio.  
Mercedes- Ohio?! What the hell is in Ohio?  
Quinn- that solider I met on a plane. I told you about her when I seen you last.  
Mercedes - Quinn.  
Quinn- don't judge me Mercedes. My parents are in Europe. And Frannie is  
probably someplace warm. I just wanted a family Christmas. Her family  
truly cares about each other. They accepted me with open arms. They  
don't care about my publicity.  
Mercedes - I wasn't going to judge you...  
Quinn- good.  
Mercedes - just don't play her heart or feelings. She's not one of  
those Hollywood girls who would do anything to get in your pants.  
She's doesn't deserve that. Just watch yourself  
Quinn - noted. Enjoy your Christmas cedes  
Mercedes - you too girl!

When Santana comes back in she has a smirk on her face  
"Mason?!"  
Mason comes running in from a different room  
"What?"  
"Want to play outside in the snow?"

Mason squeals with joy and starts hopping around.  
Santana chuckles "go get your stuff on!"  
Santana walks over to Quinn "would you like to join us? We plan making snowmen, snow angels and probably throw snowballs at each other."

Quinn smiles "of course" Quinn goes to get up and whispers "only if you'll warm me up later" she kisses Santana and goes to walk away only to be pulled back by Santana and into a searing kiss. Santana whispers  
"oh I can keep you warm all night".

Santana lets her go and helps Mason put on his boots. He hasn't learned to put his boots on first then bundle up yet so he was struggling to bend over and put on his boots.

Finally once there outside Santana goes to the garage and gets out the snow blower to clear off the pathway and the driveway while Quinn and Mason run around. Santana's not paying much attention to where the snow the going once it leave the snow blower until she hears a squeal. She immediately stops and looks around what she finds is a little boy laughing hysterically and a blonde who is opening and closing her mouth like a fish with snow all over her body. _Oops_ Santana thought.

She can't help but laugh at the sight even though she feels horrible. Santana hurries up and finishes the driveway and pathway and joins Quinn and Mason in making a snow man. When Santana isn't paying attention Quinn takes a handful of snow and put it's down Santana's coat causing her squeal and run. This causes a full on snow fight ending with all three of them lying on their backs in the snow. Quinn takes a few pictures of the three then puts her phone away.

"Let's go inside and warm up. I'll start a fire." Santana speaks up  
"Sounds perfect! Mason want to help me pick out a movie?"  
Mason looks at Quinn shakes his head and takes off inside. Santana leans over and kisses Quinn on the cheek

"Come on you're starting to give Rudolph a run for his money" both girls get up and head inside.

Santana informs Quinn where all the ingredients for hot chocolate is and makes her way over to the fireplace, it doesn't take much to get it started and Santana is grateful. Santana's phone rings and seeing  
its Rachel she answers it

"Hey short stack."  
"Hello Santana. Are you busy?"  
"Nope. Why"  
"Care to open the garage door and help me bring in gifts?"  
"Yeah I'll be out in a second."  
"Thanks"  
Santana hangs up and goes to find Quinn  
"Will you keep him distracted so I can help Rachel bring in gifts?"  
"Yeah no problem."  
Quinn takes off to find Mason and Santana goes to help Rachel.

Several hours and a few fights about where the tree should be up and how it should be decorated everything is how it should be between Rachel and Santana later the tree was up. The hot chocolate was made, the fire was started, the tree was up, her family was here, and someone who could potentially be more everything was perfect. Rachel skipped over to where Santana was helping Mason hang a stocking and started singing

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" Santana spun around and stood up

"No! No Rachel we will not be singing Christmas songs!"  
"Aww come on I know you like them!"  
"No!"  
"Mason, Quinn help me out here!"

"No you cannot use my godson and friend against me Rachel! You are not singing that song!"  
Mason spoke up "then can you sing a song? I like it when you sing."  
Santana looked at Rachel who had a smirk on her face and then to Quinn who had an amused look on her. Santana sighed

"Fine! But it's my choice! Let me go grab my guitar." And walked out of the room.

Rachel smiled triumphantly and highfived Mason and said good job buddy, while Quinn laughed.

Santana returned a few minutes later with her guitar in tow. She tuned her guitar by ear the best she could and cleared her throat getting Rachel's attention.  
"This is the only song. Then we're going to bed"  
Rachel raised an eyebrow knowingly  
"It's late. I'm tired. And we have a long day tomorrow."  
Rachel muttered "grumpy gills" under her breath  
Santana sighs "You ready?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes "I'm always ready."

Santana rolls her eyes and begins to strum the song. Rachel's whole face lights up when she realizes what song it is. Santana nods her head telling Rachel to go and she'll take the second part. A few seconds later Rachel begins

"I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (baby it's cold outside)  
This evening has (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)"

Rachel begins to dance around the room and Quinn has found a dancing partner in Mason

"My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)  
Father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)  
Maybe just half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)"

Rachel makes eye contact with Santana and playfully rolls her eyes and pushes her shoulder

"The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink." Santana shrugs her shoulders. "(no cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

I ought to say no, no, no." Rachel shakes her finger in Mason face and he giggles. "(Mind if I move closer)" Santana takes the seat next to Quinn

"At least I'm gonna say I tried (what's the sense in hurting my pride?)"  
Santana pouts causing Quinn to laugh lightly  
"I really can't stay (baby don't hold out)  
Ah, but its cold outside". The girls harmonize and Quinn smiles

"I've got to get home (oh, baby you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat (it's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (thrill when you touch my hair)  
Why don't you see ( how can you do this thing to me?)

There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (if you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (get over that hold)  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside"

Santana strums wildly while Rachel bows and Quinn and Mason break out into cheers and claps. Santana yells "good night Lima!" And laughs.

"Alright bed time!" Santana gets up, gives Mason a kiss and Rachel a hug and says night. "Oh Rach the spare room is made up." Rachel nods in acknowledgment and puts out the fire while listening to Mason ramble on about something. Santana makes eye contact with Quinn and jerks her head so she'll  
follow. Quinn does just that.

Once inside her room Santana strips down to a pair of boxers and t-shirt and climbs into bed

"You have an amazing voice"  
"Thanks. That's my favorite Christmas song and the only one ill sing."  
Quinn begins to strip down to a tank top and her boy shorts and lies next to Santana.  
"You're also pretty good with your hands"  
"I can show you what else I'm good with" Santana crawls on top of  
Quinn and kisses her way down her neck while running her hands up Quinn's sides causing Quinn to moan.  
"You know what you're really good at?"  
Quinn hums lost in what Santana is doing to her neck  
"Screaming my name"


	10. Chapter 10

Santana was woke from her slumber to her phone vibrating like crazy she reaches her arm out trying to grab it before it goes to voicemail and trying not to wake Quinn who is currently snuggled into her side. Once she grabs it she frowns at the unknown number but she answers it anyways, knowing it could be someone from the base trying to get ahold of her.

"Staff Sergeant Lopez"  
"Lopez, It's General Ford"

Santana instantly shoots up forgetting Quinn was curled into her but remembers when Quinn groaned and rolled over. _Oops_ Santana thought.

"Sir?"  
"You're listed as of Sasha emergency contacts. I know you guys were close so I'm calling as your best friend's father not as your general. I know you guys were close"  
"May I asked what happen?" Santana swallows the lump forming in her throat

"It was a training accident. She didn't get out of the way in time."  
General Ford takes a deep breathe "she... She's currently in a coma and it's not looking good. We're flying out today to get to there as soon as possible." Santana tries to fight back but the tears are inevitable

"I can't fly out until after the 27th. Before you make any decisions about her will you at least let me see her and be there? I can try and catch a red eye there. Please sir let me see her." Santana's starts to cry and Quinn wakes up

"Of course dear. We won't be making any decisions until we hear from the best doctors. I've used my connections and the best will be there after we get there. I'll see you on the 28th Lopez. Get some rest enjoy your Christmas and try not to worry or think about Sasha to much right now. Enjoy time with your family. I beg you."  
Santana sniffles

"Yes sir. The 28th. If you don't mind I'd like to call you every day for updates." Santana wipes her eyes  
"That'll be fine. Enjoy your day. It's time for us to board"  
"Merry Christmas Dave."  
"Merry Christmas Santana. "

Santana dropped the phone and stared at the wall across from her. Quinn sits up at the noise  
"Babe what's wrong?" Quinn asks sleepily  
"Sash... Sasha's..." Quinn rubs Santana's back.  
"You need to calm down. Breathe and tell me what happened"

Santana takes a few deep breaths regains her composure the best she could

"There was a training accident and... And... They don't know if she's gonna make it. She's in a coma. She couldn't couldn't... Get out of the way in time. Her family is flying out today... I'm gonna try to catch a late flight in the 27th. I need to been there...there"

Santana starts to break down. Quinn instantly wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her into her body. Quinn lays them down and hold Santana close. She doesn't know what to say so she says nothing but tries to comfort Santana while she close to inconsolable. Quinn's never had to deal with death closely, sure her grandparents have died but she was either to young and doesn't remember much or she wasn't born yet. A few minutes later Santana has cried herself back to sleep, so Quinn takes this time to add her number to Santana's phone.

Later on Quinn runs into Rachel in the kitchen and sits at the table trying not to get lost in her thoughts

"Morning. Why the long face?"  
"You remember the girl Santana introduced us to when she came home. Sasha?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"There was a training accident and they don't know if she's gonna make it. Santana got the call this morning and now is a mess."  
"Oh my god. That's horrible. Where's Santana now?"  
"She cried herself back to sleep"  
"When I get done making breakfast go head and take it to her, I got to leave afterwards but we'll meet you guys at the nursing home later."  
"Alright sounds good."

When Santana wakes up for the second time she feel likes she's been by a high speed train. Her eyes are still closed by she can hear someone moving around in the room, so she rolls over and peeks an eye open. She's met with Quinn straightening her hair and putting on her makeup. Quinn sees Santana's eye open in mirror and turns around.

"Hey"  
"...hi"  
"Breakfast is ready... It's on the table there."  
"Thanks. Quinn?"  
Quinn turns back around looks Santana in the eyes as if she was expecting the question Quinn gets up and moves to the bed to comfort Santana.  
"This morning wasn't a dream was it?"  
"Unfortunately not sweetie" Quinn moves to kiss Santana's cheek. "I did you the favor of booking you a flight there and arranged for a car to pick you from the airport to take you to the hospital."  
"Thanks. You're not coming?"  
"I can't. I have to attend some gala bullshit thing for my father" Quinn rolls her eyes " Trust me I would much rather be with you." Santana shakes her head and starts eating her food.

"You ready to go have lunch with my grandpa?"  
"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous though"  
Santana chuckles lightly "why"  
"This is like meeting the parents!"  
Santana laughs "he probably won't even remember he met the famous Quinn Fabray."  
"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not"  
Santana shakes her head "let's go!"

Santana and Quinn walked into the nursing home hand and hand Santana was pointing Quinn down the hallway when they were stopped by a nurse.

"Santana!?"  
Santana turned around at the sound of her name.  
"Girl Chang!"

Tina ran up and gave her hug, which Santana had no problem returning  
"Welcome home."  
"Thanks. What are you doing working on Christmas?"  
"Oh Mike is on tour with Rihanna and my family is visiting family out of state so I decided why not spend some time with my patients."  
"Patients huh?"  
"Yep, finally finished nursing school. I was going to go someplace out of state but then Mike started touring the world so I decided to stay close to home."

Quinn sneezed bringing both girls out of their conversation. " Sorry"  
"Don't be. Tina this Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is Girl Chang. We went to school together and apparently she's a nurse who takes care of my grandpa."  
Tina rolls her eyes and holds her hand out to shake Quinn's "Tina Chang. Nice to meet you."  
"Quinn."

Santana heard her grandpa's voice echo down the hallway and decided she had wasted too much time talking and standing around. She needed her grandpa fix

"Well were gonna head to see him. If you find a free moment feel free to join us. And keep in touch."  
"Thanks I'll see what I can do." Tina gives Santana a hug and whispers  
"I expect to know how to you managed to girlfriend thee Quinn Fabray."  
Santana laughed "not girlfriends. But my number is still the same. See you later girl Chang."

The girls reach the door to Santana's grandpa's room Santana turn to Quinn  
"Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."

Santana kisses Quinn's forehead and walks in. Mason jumps up and runs to hug his aunt. Rachel notices the girls hands linked together and raises her eyebrow at Santana. Santana catches her eye and rolls her eye and shakes her head. The girls are broken out of their staring contest when a booming "Tana!" Rang out causes both girls to jump slightly. Santana's whole face lit up and she ran over and gave her grandpa a big hug.

"You gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?"  
"We're not girlfriends pops, were just friends"  
"Uh huh, you gonna introduce me to your lady friend then" Santana rolls her eyes

Santana gets up and grabs Quinn and pulls her toward her and her grandpa  
"San that was rude. I was in the middle of a conversation with Rachel."  
Santana rolls her eyes "about Broadway? If you stick around you'll learn everything about it. Trust me. My grandpa wants to meet you."

"Grandpa this is Quinn. Quinn this is grandpa"  
Santana's grandpa hold his hand out for Quinn to Shake, Quinn grabs ahold of his hand and is surprised when he pulls her in for a hug. Quinn regains her balance smiles and hugs him back.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"You Army too?"

"No"  
"Then none of that here. I have to fight with Tana over there to break it every time she's around."  
"Sorry." Quinn laughs lightly.

Santana leaves to go find Tina and to ask questions about her grandpa. She's just kind of wondering around the hall when she runs into Kitty Wilde. She rolls her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am. Do you happen to know where Tina Chang is?"  
Kitty rolls her eyes "seriously? You're going to ignore me?"  
"I'm not ignoring you I'm looking for Tina, Kitty."  
"Oh so you do know my name. Surprising considering you've been ignoring me since you left!"  
"Look, I don't want any trouble."  
"I'm not looking to start any! I want answers!"  
"Keep your voice down" Santana growled and pulled Kitty into the bathroom.  
"Explain what your issue is with me now."

Quinn had excused herself to go to the bathroom and to secretly look for Santana. Quinn got herself lost in the nursing home, she went left instead of right, but she found Tina.

"Tina?"  
Tina looks up at the sound of her name "You look lost."  
Quinn laughs "yeah bathrooms?"  
Tina laughs and shows Quinn back to the bathrooms. When Quinn pushes the door open she hears hushed yelling. She finds Santana and another girl in a heated argument.

"I did what I had do!" Santana said  
"What? Run away from your problems? Left me standing there wondering where the hell you were and went?!"  
"My family comes first and you knew that going in"

Quinn decides to clear her voice and speak up  
"Hey baby, there you are, Rach is looking for you."

Santana whips around  
"Hey. Tell her I'll be right there."  
"Who the fuck are you?"

Santana whips back around and goes to speak but Quinn cuts her off  
"I happen to be her girlfriend now if you'll excuse us we need to back to her family." Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and started to pull her out

"Seriously Lopez? Seriously?! You're just going to walk away again."  
Santana turns around

"Now I'm not. I'm being the bigger person. I didn't walk away all those years ago. I gave up. I heard the rumors I gave you the benefit of the doubt I believed you, only you. But then I caught you. I caught you with her. You were cheating out in the open. I don't know what's worse the fact I believed you or the fact I lied to myself and said it wasn't true. I'm not sorry for anything. Obviously you're doing just fine" Santana points to the wedding ring on Kitty's finger. "And I'm doing just fine. Now if you excuse me, my girlfriend and I need to go back to my family." With Santana walked out with Quinn hot on her heels.

Quinn catches up and grabs Santana's shoulders to stop her. Santana puts herself against a wall and takes deep breathes.

"Sorry and thanks. Sorry you had to see that. Thanks for saving me."  
Quinn steps closer to Santana and pulls her into a hug.  
"Don't apologize. You're welcome" Quinn rubs her back. "Let's enjoy today with your family. Your grandpa promised to tell me embarrassing stories about you"  
"We're leaving!" Quinn laughs and grabs Santana back into her grandpa's room.

Santana spent most of Christmas Day with her grandpa, she could not have been happier, she missed the man. The day went great, Mason opened all his presents and Santana gifted everyone with a gift card to their favorite restaurant, besides Mason. She got Mason a mini drum set, Rachel doesn't know it but it's getting delivered to her apartment after the New Year. She's sure they'll both enjoy it. Santana also explained the situation with Ford to Rachel and explained why shouldn't be heading to New York with her and Mason, so Rachel decided her and Mason would stay in Lima until the day Santana left that way  
Santana could kept her birthday promise to Mason.

There were plenty of pictures that were taken, Tina even stopped by and hung out for a few minutes. Santana told Tina she didn't want Kitty anywhere her grandpa or his room so Tina was sure to put in a request, she was happy to do so, she doesn't care too much for Kitty. Once everyone had their fill of food they decided to best to leave. Santana was a little disappointed because she wouldn't be able to spend more time with her grandpa, but she told him one of her friends was in the hospital and he understood. Everyone had left expect for Santana and Quinn, as the girls were leaving Santana's grandpa pulled  
Quinn close to her during her hug goodbye and told her to take care of Santana.


	11. Chapter 11

**The song is a Tonight Tonight cover by Tyler Ward & Alex G.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It's finally Masons birthday. Santana is currently setting everything up in the house. She put Quinn in charge of hanging a couple streamers, while she bakes the cake, Santana went to check on Quinn to see her progress what she finds makes her laugh hysterically. She finds Quinn wrapped up in the streamers, she keeps spinning to the streamers are getting more tangled. It's a disaster.

"Need some help?"  
"No! I got this!"  
"You know the streamers are suppose to hang from the ceiling right?"  
Quinn turns to glare at Santana.  
"Fuck you."

Santana laughs "you already did. And i returned the favor. You're welcome."  
Quinn huffs "either help me or go play your guitar or something. You're bugging me!"  
Santana holds her hands up in surrender and walks over to help Quinn get out of the mess she's somehow got herself into. Quinn throws her arms up and sighs.  
"I quit. I suck at this!"

Santana laughs lightly "relax. You're fine" she kisses Quinn's forehead and walks to grab her guitar.  
"Will me singing you a song cheer you up?"  
Quinn shrugs her shoulders "it might"  
Santana smiles "alright I'll see what I can do, if you know the words you can sing along."  
And with that Santana starts the song

"It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her"

Quinn smiles and joins in right away

"La la la whatever la la la it doesn't matter la la la oh well la la la"

Quinn decides to take the chorus which makes Santana smile

Quinn: We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party of the rooftop on top the world  
Tonight tonight  
And We're dancing on the edge Hollywood sign  
Santana:I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good ill fake it  
Quinn: It's all right, all right, tonight tonight

Quinn: I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
It kinda looks just like you mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la whatever la la la it doesn't matter la la la oh well la la la

Santana:We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the roof top on top of the world Tonight tonight  
And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
Quinn: I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good i fake it  
Santana: It's all right all right, tonight tonight

Just don't stop keep the beat pumpin  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Quinn: it's you and me and were running this town  
And it's me and you and were shaking the ground  
Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cuz this is our show

Whoa whoa whoa whoa

Santana: Just don't stop keep the beat pumpin  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Quinn: it's you and me and were running this town  
And it's me and you and were shaking the ground  
Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cuz this is our show

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party of the rooftop on top of world tonight tonight  
And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
Santana: I don't know if I'll make but watch how good i fake it  
Quinn: it's all right all right tonight tonight

Santana: Just don't stop keep the beat pumpin  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

After the song both girls break out laughing.  
"That did cheer me up but Mason won't be happy if you burn his cake, go!"

Santana jumps up and runs to the kitchen to save the cake. Quinn hears the door open and looks up to see Rachel, Mason, and who she is assuming are Rachel's dads, followed by Finn, Kurt and Blaine, and who she is also assuming to their parents. _I hope my assumptions are right _Quinn thought. Quinn is greeted by a hug by everyone and Rachel introduces everyone to Quinn and vice versa. Santana comes out and says hi and then disappears back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

A few minutes later Quinn follows her in there. Quinn walks behind Santana rests her head on her back and puts her hands on Santana's stomach under her shirt and rubs patterns on her stomach. Santana keeps moving around the ice the cake but Quinn is making it very hard to do so every time Santana moves Quinn makes a noise.

"Stop moving."  
"I'm icing a cake." Santana deadpans.  
"Stop"  
"You stop. I was moving first" Quinn laughs so Santana turns around so she's facing Quinn.  
"What's got you so clingy to me all of a sudden?"

Quinn looks up confused "nothing you're just warm, and I'm not one for ohio weather. I'm a west coast girl which means I never see temperature lower than 70 in the winter"

Santana laughs "glad I could change that. One year we all went to Colorado during our winter break to go skiing. Kurt cried like a sissy lala because it was freezing. It was so funny and he didn't understand how I was running from the inside to the hottub in my bikini. He also couldn't figure out how to ski. Dude was a like a baby giraffe trying to walk, I'll have to look for the video when I get back to base and I'll show it to you."

Quinn laughs and Santana kisses her nose. Santana squeezes Quinn super hard the releases her to let the other know that the food is done and it's time to eat.

The party went off with a blast. Everyone was having a good time Santana and Mason spent most of their time building things with the Lego sets he got. When the two are together they are often in their own little world. Neither caring what someone has to say nor anything, that's mostly because they ignore whoever is talking to them.

"Are they always like that?"  
Rachel looks up from her phone and answers  
"Yeah. Good luck trying to get a word in edge wise. Those two are as thick as thieves. They're each other's best friends."  
"Hmm" Quinn responses with her eyes never leaving Santana.  
"Why?"  
"No reason I was just curious. I think it's cute how she'll spend ninety nine percent of her time with him." Quinn shrugs her shoulders.  
"Rachel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna take a picture? I don't think we've taken any."

Rachel smiles " sure, let me grab my iPad."

Rachel gets up and returns a few seconds later with her iPad. They take a few pictures and Rachel posts them on twitter with the caption "Spent the holidays with my family and new friend **QUINNFTW**!"  
Quinn smiles "you know the tabloids are gonna go crazy now right?"  
Rachel smiles and shrugs her shoulders "eh they'll get over it" both  
girls laughed. They then called Santana in and had a mini photoshoot that was later joined by Mason.

Once the party was over and everything was cleaned Santana and Mason set up the tent in the living room in front of the fire place. They had what seemed like every extra blanket and pillow in their with them. Rachel and Quinn had attempted to join them and after being shot down multiple times they decided to go to bed.

Santana and Mason were up most of the night playing with Legos and watching movies. Santana got out her phone and had a mini photoshoot with him. She took one of the pictures and posted it on with the caption "The best Christmas gift is being able to be home and spend time with the ones I love". The duo was up until Rachel had enough of their giggling and yelling and threatened to shut down their adventure. They finally settled down and fell asleep watching Shrek. They've seen the movie so many times that they both know the whole movie line for line.

Quinn was the first one up the next morning. She got up showered, got ready, and packed up her things before heading downstairs to make breakfast. She made me way to the kitchen and started the coffee and decided to just have a bowl of cereal, she was sure Rachel and Mason were going to be once Rachel got up so they would probably eat on their way to airport, and she had noticed Santana wasn't much of a breakfast eater unless it was after 930 and it was only 7 something.

Quinn had her laptop out and was checking her twitter, she retweeted and favorited the tweets that Santana and Rachel posted last night. She changed her profile picture to the one her and Santana had taken on the plane when they first met, the one where Quinn took her patrol cap and made a serious face while Santana laughed at her. Then she posted a picture of her, Rachel, Mason, and Santana with a caption "enjoyed the holidays with some of my new favoritest people **SSGTPEZ **and **RACHELB**." She loved sending twitter and her fans into a frenzy.

Like clockwork around 930 Santana and Mason had woke up and were digging through the kitchen for breakfast. Rachel came down shortly later ready to take off. So Mason took his cereal to go.

"I'll see you later bud, be good for mom. I love you."  
"Love you too Aunt Tana, next time we'll come to you."  
Santana smiled "sounds good buddy" and ruffled his hair.  
She stood up to give Rachel a hug "I'll see you later too. Sorry I can't come to New York."  
"It's okay San I understand. Well just have to skype the ball drop together." Santana laughs "of course."

Santana walked both of them to the car and waved as the backed out the driveway then made her way back inside and decided to change into her uniform and pack up her stuff. After she was done she went back down into the kitchen and poured her some cereal. Quinn watched her as she just pushed the cereal around in the bowl.

"What's bugging you?"  
"Nothing"  
Quinn raised her eyebrow "you sure? You've only eaten half of your cereal and you've been pushing it around and staring at it for the last fifteen minutes. You're obviously thinking about something."  
Santana sighed "it's Sasha. She still hasn't woken up yet, she probably won't wake up and I don't know if I can see her in this state. I feel like I'll just break down and I don't want to do that infront of the general."

"I doubt the the general is going to care if your break down. I'm sure he'd rather see Santana, not the soldier Santana. Her family is probably going to want to forget everything army for a bit and focus on their daughter and sister. I'm sure they won't care if you forget about the army to while your there. Be the Santana who I've been around the last few days, be the Santana who is Sasha's best friend, be the Santana who is masons favorite person, be the Santana who drives Rachel absolutely insane at times, be that Santana. Not the one who takes orders and says yes sir or no sir. They won't care"

Santana looks up with tears in her eyes  
"I'm not ready for my best friend to leave me."  
Quinn gets up and brings Santana into a hug.  
"If I knew what would make this situation better id do it but I don't. So I'm just going to hold you okay?"  
"K"

The girls lounged around until it was time to go to the airport. They made it through the airport without anyone stopping and asking Quinn for and autographed or a picture. Quinn's gate was closer so when they go there they found someone to take their picture who happily agreed. Quinn posted it to twitter with the caption "**SSGTPEZ** is just hanging out in airports these days. I'll see you when you get back to Cali!" The girls hugged and kissed and said goodbye with a promise to get in touch when Santana arrived back into California

Santana had made it to her gate and onto the plane when her phone rang she pulled it out as she got into the seat,  
Quinn- stay strong babes.  
Santana- when'd this happen?  
Quinn- when you were sleeping. Lol  
Santana - creeper. I'll keep you updated and let you know when I'm back.  
Santana then shut off her phone and slept preparing herself for the worst when she arrived in South Carolina.


	12. Chapter 12

Santana felt a hand shaking her shoulder and slowly stirred awake, it was the flight attendant letting her know they had landing in and everyone had got off the plane. Santana felt like a zombie making her way to baggage claim and to then to find her driver. Luckily hen was easy to spot, he was holding a sign that said "LOPEZ" in big letters. Santana informed the driver to take her to her hotel first then she'll go to the hospital.

Once Santana got to the hospital and found out and was directed to Fords room, she hung outside the room. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her, or her family, it was she didn't know if she could handle it. Santana got out her phone and reread the last thing Ford had said to her "merry Christmas bitch,your gift is in the mail." Santana replied back with "love you too". Santana was stuck replaying conversations and moments together in her head when she was brought out of the thoughts by Fords dad, her general Dave Ford.

This man was kind of enough to take of the surrogate father role while Santana was on base. She was young and had no one around. They grew to know each other thanks to her and Ford being inseperateable. Santana was over for almost family dinner and gathering, the Ford family had basically adopted her as their second daughter. At times like this she was grateful they were as welcoming as they were.

General Ford brought Santana in a hug and held her tightly as Santana sobbed uncontrollably.  
"I - I don't know if i can go in there"  
"Take your time Santana. She'll be there when you're ready."  
Santana held tightly onto the generals shirt. You could tell he hadn't gotten any good sleep since he received the news. Santana was the same way, she put on her brave face for when everyone was around her, but when she was alone she let herself feel the pain of the accident. Santana gained control of her emotions enough to ask about Fords condition and the accident.

"Do you know what happened?"  
The general released Santana from their hug and lead them to sit down on the chairs in the family waiting room.  
"It was a training accident. A company that's deploying needed an extra medic for an exercise she volunteered since quote "needed to make friends here". She was in a building with a unit showing their medic how to do something when the building started to collapse on them. Sasha went to cover the other soldiers. The other two are injuried also, but just with minor injuires, sasha obviously took the most because she was on top. She wasn't wearing her helmet. The girl never wears helmet when she's suppose to"

Santana took a deep breathe and tried to fight back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. The general continued  
"There's a full investigation being launched into the whole incident."  
"And Sasha?"  
"We're still waiting. The doctors don't know. Right now it's not looking good. She's still in a coma, she's still hooked up to all those machines." The general slowly stopped talking Santana rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. It was rare to catch the general in dad mode. They sat there in silence.

The silence was broken when the general spoke  
"Do you know what's messed up about this whole thing?"  
"What?"  
"She was put into a non deployable unit. She was going to use this chance to go to medical school to become an actual doctor or nurse. She wanted to be more than a combat unit."

"Seems like her luck." Santana laughs lightly. " kinda like that one time most of the platoon was going to use a 3 day pass and go to Universal Studios in Hollywood and she broke her leg when we played soccer for PT the day before we were set to leave."

Then general laughed a full laugh. "I have never seen her so mad before in my life. She was hell bent and determined to go with you guys. I basically had to have the MPs stalk her so she wouldn't leave base."  
Santana laughed " I know! I don't know if she was more pissed that the MPs were stalking her or that she broke her leg."  
"Remember when you guys had bought tickets to see Taylor Swift and she woke up that day with the flu."  
Santana laughed and nodded her head.  
"We still went even though she felt miserable."

Hearing the laughter the generals wife came out of the room and for the first time noticed that Santana was there. Santana stood up and gave her a tight long hug.  
"What are you guys laughing at?"  
"Sasha's horrible timing with things."  
Mrs. Ford nodded her head and said "of course. Why don't you go head and go in there,nowhere going to go get some food. We'll be back in a few. The boys will back in about an hour"  
Santana nodded her head "enjoy" and watched the general and his wife  
walk down the hallway

Santana turned and stared at the door. She was fighting herself she didn't know what she was going to do. Finally she took a deep breathe and stepped in the room. When she saw Ford she couldn't control her tears, she grabbed a chair from the side of the room and sat next to the side of the bed. She grabbed ahold of Fords hand and whispered  
"you promised me you'd be careful"

About a half hour passed and Santana sat there silence staring at the machines until a doctor came in to check the machines  
"Oh sorry I didn't think anyone was in here, I saw her parents in the cafeteria"  
"Oh no you're good."  
"You a friend?"  
"Yeah. Best friends. And unspoken sisters."  
"That's good. She can hear you you know."  
Santana looked the doctor confused.  
The doctor saw the confusion on Santana face and explained

"It's not a proven fact or anything yet, but some believe that even though the patient is unconscious and in a coma, they can still hear. So whenever I have a patient like this I talk to them"  
"Does it work?"  
The doctor shrugged his shoulders "I like to believe it does. I like to look at the best outcome on these types of situations. Makes me feel better."

Santana looks back at Sasha then back to the doctor  
"Do you talk to her?"  
"Every day. I tell her about my most difficult patient I had for the day. I tell her that her family is all here waiting for her to wake up all she has to do is just open her eyes."  
Santana's shoulders slump a little the doctor notices this and says  
"It'll all work out. She's strong and she knows she has her best friend here supporting her and waiting for her to wake up."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, I'll see you around."

After the doctor left Santana leaned forward and rested her forearms on the the edge of the bed  
"I hope you can hear me your dad told me what you wanted to do once you found out you were placed in a non deployable unit. I noticed you didn't tell him you wanted to become a pediatrician. That's okay you know, it's okay to hate the army, I hate it on a daily basis. But you need to wake up because I refuse to take my future kids to any other pediatrician. But you should know it's also okay if you don't wake up, I'll survive you know. I promise. I mean it's gonna hurt for awhile, I'll get drunk, I'll get angry, I'll get sad, I'll cry, scream and push people away, but I'll survive. I don't know what you're feeling right now, but if it's pain stop it because you saved two lives during that accident, I'm proud of you Sash." Santana wiped the tears that were falling without permission leaned forward and kissed Sasha's forehead, and whispered "I'll never forget the stars"

Santana stood when a group of doctors entered the room with the general and his wife. According to the general these are the best doctors in the world _he better not be lying_ Santana thought. These doctors just needed to hurry up and tell them what it would take for Ford to wake back up, she needed her best friend and she needed her bad. The doctors took Ford to run more tests and return sometime later. Santana took this opportunity to catch up with the Ford family.

The next two days were a waiting game, Santana was spending time with the Ford family, they refused to let her leave and she was thankful because she didn't want to go. She had texted Quinn and Rachel off and on informing the two of Fords condition. They were having a good time catching up when the generals phone rang. It was the lead doctor, the tests results were back.

Santana caught the look on the lead doctors face when he was approaching them, she knew this wouldn't be good. She seen that look on her grandpas doctors face after he had his accident, it spoke volumes. Santana could already feel her stomach starting to churn before the doctor even began to speak.

"I'm so sorry General and Mrs. Ford." From there everything sounded like white noise in Santana's ears  
"You daughter has no brain activity, we ran the most extensive tests and didn't respond to any of them." Mrs. Ford was breaking down right there in the middle of the hallway, Eli, The oldest brother just punched his hand through a wall.

"There's nothing more we can do. We've exhausted all our options"  
Santana was fighting back tears she refused to cry, she felt herself start to fall but when she felt arms from Drew, the other brother, pulling her into a hug she lost it, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. Her best friend was brain dead, she wasn't going to pull out of this.  
"Let us know what you want to do from here. Well give you some time to decide, again we are terribly sorry."  
"Thank you" general ford seemed to the only holding on until the doctors walked away. From there he lost control of his emotions too. The family spent the next few hours consoling each other.

Once Santana was able to put on a strong face again she excused herself to make a phone call. She needed to call Quinn. Santana found a quiet room away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital to make her call.  
"Hey you've reached Quinn sorry I didn't answer the phone leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."  
Santana hung up and called again. She was met with the same greeting. Santana tried one last time and called again, once again she was met with the voicemail greeting, this time she left a message.

"Hey Quinn. It's Santana." Santana sniffled and wiped her eyes "cou - could you call me back when you get the chance please"

Santana sat down in the seat next to her, she had no idea what she was going to do. She closed her eyes took a deep breathe to calm her down again and called Rachel.

"Hello?"  
"...Rachel" Santana managed to croak out.  
"Oh my god Santana wants wrong?!"  
"Sas... Sasha's dead. She di- didn't make it" Santana hiccuped.  
"Oh San I am so sorry!"  
"Rach what am I going to do?" Santana sobbed.  
"San you need to calm down, so you can breathe."  
"I can't Rach, I just lost my best friend and sister"  
"I know babe but you need to calm down. You gonna have a panic attack if you don't"  
"Can you come to LA? Just for a day. Rach I need you"  
"I'm booking my flight right now"  
"Thanks Rach." Santana hiccuped.  
"I'll see you in a few days San."

Santana sat in the chair with her feet resting on the cushion, her head resting on her legs and her arms wrapped around her legs. She wanted to disappear she wanted to go back in time she wanted everything in her life right now to just stop. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this yet. The family still had to make a decision so she was basically hiding out until they found her.

Santana must have fallen asleep because she woken up by Drew. Santana stretched out and when she did she groaned at her back and knees popping, her body was not happy with her choice of sleeping positions. When she was done she looked up at Drew who had a smile on his face.

"Sorry Lopez, mom and pops are finally ready to talk about Sasha and they want you to be there."  
Santana looked at him confused "I'm not part of your family, you guys make it and let me know. I only have one request."  
Drew looked at her shocked "look here Lopez you became part of this family whether you like it or not. You became our unofficial adopted sister and daughter. So I don't wanna hear that shit about you not  
being family. Stand the fuck up and walk back with me"  
Santana just stared at Drew.  
"That's an order"  
Santana stood up with tears in her eyes and Drew immediately brought her into a hug. They stood there for a minutes so they could contain their emotions they both wiped their eyes and started to walk back. Santana was staring at the titles on the floor when they stopped outside the door  
the rest of the family when she finally spoke

"You know just because you outrank me doesn't me mean you can boss me around."  
Drew let out a short laugh and pushed Santana into the room. The family looked up at the commotion and Mrs. Ford raised her eyebrow expecting an explanation. Drew was going to speak but Santana cut him off

"Drew using his rank to order me around."  
Drew looked at Santana with wide eyes for rating him out waiting for his mothers wrath. She hated when the boys would use their rank on the girls because they could.  
"Drew how many times have I told you not to to do. We are family this is not the damn army! Now sit down and shut up!" Santana dropped in the seat next to Eli was hiding his smile behind his hand now in a soft cast from earlier. Eli put his arm around Santana and brought her into him she snuggled into his side while Drew sat in the seat next to her with a huff.

"Alright guys enough of the nonsense." The general spoke  
The mood in the room was sad, no one wanted to say anything.  
"I'm not letting her suffer. This is the best thing for her."  
Santana spoke up first "when were over seas she said that if anything were to happen to her, she wouldn't want to live life hooked up to machines being a potato, I think she meant vegetable but you know her"  
Santana took a breath. " she said living life isn't hooked up to a bunch of machines. As much as I hate this and refuse to not let her fight for this but I agree with her. This isn't living life."

Both Eli and Drew agreed with her, as much as they hated losing theirbaby sister this isn't what she would have wanted. She would rather die than be hooked up the the annoying machines that kept beeping every few minutes.

The lead doctor on the Fords case came in a few hours later and informed them what would happen. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even the doctor was having a hard time with this. A few minutes later the family was gathering in the room saying their final goodbyes to Ford, the general nodded his head and head on to his wife and the doctor turned off the life support machine. He slowly made himself invisible at the back corner of the room while the family had their time.

It felt like time everything was going in slow motion, Santana couldn't feel a thing she heard the beeping on the heart monitor go to a long beep, she watched the line slowly flatten to a level line, she heard Mrs. Ford sobbing she saw her only standing because the general refused to let go. Drew had slid down the floor and was currently sobbing in his hands. Santana threw her hand over her mouth to try and hide the scream that was about to come from it, she had fallen to her knees with an arm over her stomach. She couldn't believe it her best friend had just died. She wasn't sure how she was going survive. The  
doctor stepped walked back to the heart monitor and shut it off, a nurse walked in shortly later and the doctor called the time of death

2338 December 31, 2017, Santana couldn't believe she would be leaving here with Sasha.

Once everyone had made it back to their hotel rooms everyone was to exhausted to even talk, they had went sleep, they didn't care that the new year would be ringing in, they had lost a person who they didn't want to live without. This New Years wouldn't be the same. The next morning Santana went down for breakfast, she rounded the corner and ran straight into the back of the general. He spilled some coffee on the floor and dropped his donut. He laughed when he turned around seeing a wide eyed Santana would kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to figure out what to say.

"Breathe."  
"Sorry sir"  
"Santana."  
Santana looked down at the bagel and small coffee puddles "sorry"  
The general picked up the bagel and cleaned the coffee puddles, he grabbed a new bagel and topped off his coffee again then lead Santana to a seat. She had orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal.

"I still can't believe you eat that stuff."  
Santana looks up "I've had worse, have not had an MRE?"  
The general laughed and Santana smiled the first genuine smile in days. The two made small talk until Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat and asked  
"Is it okay if I escort her body back with you and Diane?"  
The general looked up and nodded  
"Actually it's going to all of us. Sasha's current roommate is packing up her room and is sending everything back. When it arrives come over and go through it, see what you want. Everything else is going to be put in her room."  
"And her footlocker?"  
"It's gonna be about week till that arrives, when it does go ahead andbring it over we'll do the same thing."  
Santana unexpectedly stood up and gave the general a big hug said thanks. They both headed up to get ready for the plane ride back to California.

Santana decided to try and call Quinn again she was met with avoicemail again. Santana hung up and decided to text Quinn and let her know she was heading back to California. The family all met in the hotel lobby, the general, Santana, Eli and Drew dressed in their dress uniform while Mrs. Ford wore a black dress with a black cardigan tocover her shoulders. The feeling in the room was a somber one and the mood followed them to the airport and onto the plane back to California.


	13. Chapter 13

Once was back in California Quinn spent the next few days trying to get over the jet lag she always seemed to fight every time she flew somewhere. She didn't want to go to the gala but her father insisted. Not to mention a lot of A list celebrities who were going to be there including Mercedes. She was enough of a reason to suffer through tonight. Quinn wasn't really sure why her father threw this giant party every year but she was always forced to go and hated it.

Which is where Quinn found herself sitting at the table with her family arguing, with Frannie's boyfriend, about why the song of year shouldn't be song of year. She loves her sister, but she picks guys with the most horrible taste in music. That enough is why she is always arguing with them. Quinn felt and heard her phone vibrate repeatedly in her handbag that was currently sitting on the table but she ignored it and then put it on silent. Both Quinn and Frannie's boyfriend were shushed when Russell started to speak.

It was only forty five minutes into the gala and Quinn already felt herself needing a shot of something strong. Quinn had made a promise to stay on her best behavior and she would because this gala is her father's baby and she's fine with that, takes the pressure off her.

Quinn spent hours and hours smoozing people for her dad, talking to celebrities about their lives and upcoming movies, TV shows, or songs, dancing, and being forced into taking picture by the time the event was over Quinn's checks hurt. She was thanked by her parents for showing up and then rewarded herself by heading out the clubs to bring in the New Years the right way.

Quinn slowly stirred when she started to wake up the next morning. She went to get up but groaned when her head throbbed and fell back onto bed. Eventually she slowly made her way to the shower and tried to put together the puzzle that was last night.

Quinn remembers leaving the gala heading home, changing. and then heading out to the clubs. She was basically bouncing around from club to club the whole night. She remembers hanging around and dancing. She ended up running into Brittany in one of the clubs they danced and had a few drinks with together. The drinks was where she crossed the line between drunk and completely trashed.

Quinn found herself in the kitchen trying to find something to soak up some of the liquor that was sloshing around in the stomach still when a sticky note on her counter caught her eye.

"Had a great time last night.  
Call me.  
-Brooke"

Quinn threw her head back and instantly regretted that. She groaned. _Perfect_ Quinn thought. She had no clue who Brooke was but apparently it was a one night stand and that's where it intends to stay. Everyone in Hollywood knows Quinn doesn't settle down but yet every reporter and paparazzi needs to link her to someone.

"Paparazzi" Quinn whispers to herself and then takes off of for her phone and laptop. There's a ton of text messages and 10 missed calls 3 from Mercedes, 1 from her sister, 2 from Rachel, and 4 from Santana. She listens to their voicemails, well those that were left. Santana's sounds like she heartbroken. She cursed herself for missing the call, before she called anyone back she needed to check the pictures from the paparazzi last night.

Quinn grabbed her laptop and goggled her name, she was kind of surprised when the pictures showed up that someone could completely tell that Quinn was well beyond the point of wasted. _My publicist is going to kill me_ Quinn thought

_**HEARTBREAKER QUINN FABRAY IS AT IT AGAIN!**__**  
**__**HOLLYWOODS WILD CHILD OUT ALL NIGHT**__**  
**__**IS QUINN FABRAY CHEATING ON HER GIRLFRIEND?**_

Quinn rolled her eyes at the headlines and decided to figure out who Brooke was. She had it narrowed down to two different girls, there were pictures of her leaving a club with each girl, and Quinn just couldn't remember which one she brought home. She left it at that, it would come out eventually.

Quinn was lounging around deciding to lay low after last night's events. It was kind of her M.O. she would go out and party, act ridiculous, have a bunch of pictures taken, have girls all over her, then the next day she would lay low and let someone else become headline news. She was in the middle of a chapter out of the book she had been reading when she heard her front door open, she knew whoever it was had a key so she wasn't worried, she also knew that would come find her. Her guess was right a few seconds later Mercedes came into her living room.

"You bitch!"  
Quinn looked up from her book and shrugged her shoulders "I know"  
"You ditched me!"  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did we had plans to go out!" Mercedes picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Quinn.  
Quinn laughed "we did?"  
"Uh yeah!"  
"Sorry I don't to remember anything from last night"  
Mercedes laughed  
"Figured I seen some headlines when I was getting coffee this morning."  
"But I have figured out I slept with a Brooke, TMZ thinks I'm cheating on my girlfriend, and Brooke is either a blonde or a brunette."

"You had quite the night. After I figured you forgot about me I went to a few clubs looking for you then gave up and went back to my hotel room. I was out before the ball dropped." Quinn. And Mercedes both laughed.

Mercedes had decided to stick around for the rest of the day, she was too tired to get up and leave. The girls had order some takeout and ordered a few movies from on demand. They were talking about Mercedes upcoming album when Quinn's phone rang.

Seeing it was the security for the community, Quinn's fancy and lives in a gated community, she answered. Mercedes only heard Quinn's side of the conversation which just a few okays and a "yeah let her in" Mercedes assumed it was her sister or something since she allowed them past security.

After Quinn hung up Mercedes raised a questioning eyebrow  
"Rachel Berry is on her way here"  
"Rachel Berry as in adorable son Broadway star, Rachel Berry?"  
"Yeah she's also Santana's, the soldier I'm talking to, best friend/sister/family"

Quinn got up and picked up a few things then went to wait by the door for Rachel. A few things were going through her head, was Santana okay, was her grandpa okay, why was Rachel here, Quinn broke from her thoughts when she heard a car door shut, she opened the front door gave Rachel a hug. Rachel returned it and Quinn led her into the living room and introduced her to Mercedes. Not one to beat around the bush Rachel started in on questions.

"Have you seen Santana? Have you heard from her? What are your intentions with her? judging from the tabloids I seen in the airports this isn't much more than a "just a friend with benefits type thing" She deserves mor..." Rachel throws the magazine in question onto the coffee in front of Quinn

Quinn held up her hand to cut Rachel off "Hold up! Let me answer your questions before you berate me in front of my friend here. No I haven't seen Santana and no I haven't heard from her. The last I heard from her was a voice from New Year's Eve, I couldn't answer it because I was an gala event for my dad. And for the record, you don't get to judge me for the tabloids, I'm not in a committed relationship. I dont do relationships, everyone knows that. Now care to explain what is going on and why you're here and not in LA and where's Mason?"

Rachel looked down and started playing with her hands "sorry I get over excited and ramble when I'm stressed and worried." Rachel looked back up

"Masons with Kurt and Blaine. I'm here because Santana called me New Year's Eve day crying. Sasha died."

Everything in Quinn's mind started to click together the reason why Santana sounded so heart broken, the reason why she called instead of texting and the reason why she called her multiple times, everything was starting to make sense.

"What? When?"  
"If you would have answered your damn phone, you would know! She was declared brain dead. They took her off life support, they flew back yesterday. Santana was suppose to pick me from the airport today. I called her phone when she never showed, Sasha's dad answered it. They haven't seen Santana since they dropped her off at her barracks; she left her phone in their car. Sasha's dad checked with the guys in her unit and they haven't seen her either. No one knows where she is!" Rachel took a deep breath.

"I figured since you guys were talking she would be here. Which brings me to my next question, what are you doing with her, with this!?"  
Rachel grabbed the magazine that had a picture of a girl all over Quinn while leaving a club last night with the headline reading "_**ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST - Quinn Fabray splits from Army girlfriend, more on pg. 8."**_

Quinn stares at the magazine _that's gotta be Brooke_ Quinn thought. The headline made Mercedes chuckle lightly she loved the tabloids.

"I don't have any current intentions with Santana, I don't do commitment. I like Santana but right now it's as a friend. Maybe some feelings will develop over time maybe they won't, but right now there's nothing but a friendship."

Rachel was starting to feel frustrated, why does everyone think they need to run from their feelings? Santana doesn't just let anyone around her family, and Santana doesn't just take anyone to bed. She only does that if she feel there can be a something more there, something about Santana having a Mexican third eye or whatever Santana claims it is. It's always right, Santana said Mason would be a boy, right when she said Rachel would take Broadway by storm, right when Santana said her ACL injury would end her soccer career. It was always right.

Rachel stood up threw the magazine back onto the coffee table "then as her _friend_ help me find my best friend before she does something stupid!" Then began to walk away

Mercedes spoke up as Rachel was leaving "where's her favorite hangout spot?"

Rachel spun around and shrugged her shoulders with tears in her eyes "I don't know! I don't know this life; I don't know Santana's army life!"

Quinn stood up "Rachel don't cry we'll find her. Call Sasha's dad and have him find out from the guys in her unit. They've got to know something."

Rachel wiped the tears that were slowly making their way down her face, nodded her head and called General Ford.

A few hours later, the girls found themselves standing outside of a bar called Lenny's. Rachel wasn't sure what to expect which made her worried. Sometimes Santana didn't have a stopping a point, standing outside the bar brought her back to the time when Santana found out Kitty was cheating on her. Santana drunk herself into oblivion. Rachel got there just in time before Santana took off in her car. When Santana makes you a friend, she's as loyal as a Labrador. If she doesnt make you a friend then you're at a lost. That's what makes Santana special, when she befriends you, you've got friend for life. Santana makes you apart of her family.

The girls made their way into the bar in search of Santana. Mercedes went up and asked the bar tender if he had seen her, he had. He told Mercedes she went to the bathroom and that she would be back in a few minutes on stage, she was singing a song. Apparently the bar had open mic tonight and Santana was a regular here. Mercedes made her way back to Quinn and Rachel told them what the bar tender had said and went to find some seats.

Sure enough about 2 minutes later, Santana took the stage stumbling a bit to get to the piano. She was trashed. Rachel held her breathe hoping for the best and expecting the worst.  
"Hey guys I'm back."  
The crowd in the bar cheered and someone yelled "welcome back!"

Santana smiled a warm smile and nodded her head in thanks.  
"As many of you know, Ford and I are a tag team when it comes to this. Unfortunately I've got some bad news for you guys." Santana took a deep breath and swallowed back tears "Sasha passed away. There was a training accident and she died doing what she did best, saving soldiers' lives."

Some near the back of the bar shouted a "HOORAH!" And Santana smiled  
and raised her fist "hoorah"ed a quiet one back.  
"So this song is dedicated to her."


End file.
